The Merilyn Saga
by Bipolar Baby
Summary: A/U.A devil with a face of youthful innocence, she was the Legendary Super Saiyin...in a past life.Here is her saga of hate, betrayal, and vengeance. Please R/R!!
1. The Birth

The Merilyn Saga  
  
~All sorrows can be born if you tell a story about them~  
  
An epic by Mary Lynne Based upon "Dragon Ball" and "Dragon Ball Z" by Akira Toriyama  
  
  
  
The Merilyn Saga  
  
  
  
  
  
Part One The Indifferent Childhood  
  
Part Two The Rage Within Part Three The Birth of Darkness Part Four The Enigma Reawakened  
  
733-785 A.D.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hidden from the knowledge of her own race, the Saiyins and the Syplhs, and robbed of all freedoms and truths by her captor and lord, Frieza. A hidden beauty and a demonic devil with a face of innocence and luminescent eternal-like youth, she was hated and loved, feared and sought after, challenged and at times defeated. Her mark on history as being the most powerful and ancient of warriors, deadly and innocent, manipulative and intuitive, is unknown and erased from time by the Supreme Kai. Here is her tale of woe and bloodlust, virtue and temptation, death and resurrection."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part One CHAPTER ONE THE BIRTH  
  
June 29, 733 A.D. Planet Juno-kai  
  
  
  
Darkness infiltrated the atmosphere of the frosted planet and caressed the high peaked mountains that stood like ancient monuments of the planet's history. The shadows of the early full moon cast playful shadows along the white meadows and open fields, creating a ghostlike reflection along the glazed surfaces. Despite the oncoming nightfall and the eerie tranquility it brought with it, all was not well. Screams of extreme pain mixed with moans of agony cut the sky like an arrow of horror. The screams were female and they were not entirely human. Outside the entrance to the small temple were two burly men decked in full armored uniforms of the highest rank a Saiyin could achieve. Though one was younger and smaller in height, with a thicker shorter head of hair, they both possessed grim dark features that were battle worn.  
  
"What do you believe will become of Cerridwen?" asked the smaller man, his tail lashing about in anxiety.  
  
" The Sylph noble? Well, all I can reason out is that you made a swell choice in choosing your mate, Asris." The older man frowned deeply in anger.  
  
" Damn your reason Bardock! I did not expect this to happen nor did I want it to happen! It is out of my hands!" retorted Asris angrily.  
  
" The King will not be too pleased with his best general of the elite Saiyins, the one who discovered Planet Plant and is notorious for its downfall as well as of other empires, for raping a Sylph woman! And not just any Sylph but the blood relative and cousin to the Supreme Kai!" whispered Bardock angrily, gripping Asris's arm in fury.  
  
Just as the two men entered into a heated argument, a tall pale woman swindled in blue burst through the temple entrance and stood between the men. Her oblong face was drawn tightly in anger and frustration. " Lady Cerridwen has given birth! Do you primates hear me?!"  
  
Immediately the men heard a squeal from inside and a sigh was released from both men in relief. However, the younger man paled and placed a hand on his heart in a sudden gesture of pain and nearly doubled over had not the elder caught him. " The woman.she is dead.." whispered Asris in a choked cough.  
  
The maid knitted her brows in confusion and nodded." She did die from complications of the birth. It was.it was the strangest thing I have ever seen in my lifetime. It seemed an orb of light surrounded milady and I was blinded from its intensity until it dampened and surrounded the young girl child."  
  
The men paused and stood upright. Bardock cleared his throat and replied. "A female Saiyin?"  
  
The maiden smiled. "Yes and a beautiful one at that.but" her voice trailed as she resumed again. "But, she isn't entirely like you tailed men. She is much fairer and smaller with large emerald eyes. Of course her little tail is like a rope of rusted gold. Very lovely and flattering."  
  
The men stiffened and flicked their tails nervously as a small cruiser bearing the Saiyin royal emblem landed near the temple. The men braced themselves for the presence of the Royal messenger as the maid brought out a small bundle wrapped in fleece. Asris gently took the bundle in his arms and held it to his chest, softly admiring the little child's beauty much like its mother's. He looked up quickly with tears in his eyes to catch the maid's emotionless eyes. Bury my mate in a secret landmark where none can tread upon her grave. Please. I beg you, his thoughts reached to her as he left her to follow Bardock to the ship. Before he reached it, the woman called after him and raced to grasp his arm.  
  
" Warrior! Wait, Saiyin! Have this!"  
  
A large overweight pink alien with purple lips and a bulbous gut blocked the woman and sneered at her for touching the general so commonly. The general nodded. "Release her, Dodoria." The woman took the man's gloved hand and placed a small item in it before disappearing quite mysteriously. The man gazed at it blankly, not noticing the woman's absence, and crushed it in his palm. He gave the frozen paradise one last glance before loading onto the ship and away from the planet of lost souls and free spirits that he once came to often before this. The ship blasted off into hyperspace quickly, leaving behind dust particles. (((((((((((  
  
On board the ship, Asris held his child in his lap and calmly studied its beautiful features. The child possessed fine dark blonde hair that looked golden under bright light with large emerald green eyes, as the lady had said. THREE YEARS LATER ( PLANET VEGETA  
  
One Month Before The End of Planet Vegeta 737 A.D.  
  
The King's Throne Chambers  
  
"NO!! No, you did it wrong you moron! Let me show you," snapped a low voice much like that of a serpent's whisper as a small young boy with dark hair that grew upright in long points and dark marble eyes shoved aside a large overweight boy and flexed his muscles. King Vegeta sat slumped in his chair with his hand under his chin, watching his young son show the weaklings how to fight properly. A devilish smirk was carved on his face as he watched his young son show his cousin how to throw an attacker. The strong King regarded the taller, stockier built boy with blonde short spiky hair. His arms were crossed smugly and his light blue eyes were narrowed in anger. Only the boy's eyes expressed his anger with the king's brilliant son. The King disliked the young boy with blonde hair because of his strange physical features and of his smug attitude towards anyone in his service. If it weren't for the boy being related to the late Queen and for Vegeta's son's companionship with him, he would have destroyed the boy and his disgrace of a father long ago. The King sighed. He had other things to think about and consider. His purging team from Kanass had sent in a transmission that Kanass had been taken and destroyed. Slaves and prisoners were being sold once returned with the accomplished purging team to Vegeta. This was a success despite Lord Frieza's disappointments and frustrations towards the Saiyins. King Vegeta smelt wariness and danger in the air but dismissed it swiftly as his best warriors entered in.  
  
"Aaah..Bardock and Asris.Come here." beckoned King Vegeta smugly. The men knelt quickly and rose to their feet. The men looked worn and tired from the purge of Kanass but none expressed it to their king. " Is everything on schedule?" asked Vegeta. " Yes sire. We leave for the purge of Meat tomorrow, milord." " Good, Good. Lord Frieza will be pleased with this. He has been demanding our progress and our minds for sometime now. He will arrive soon." Bardock calmly sighed." Sire, that lord has been very demanding of my men and almost paranoid over the fact of our victories becoming more than less." King Vegeta smirked and waved his hand dismissively. " Prepare for Meat tomorrow, generals. I expect the best of you tomorrow. Make those insects beg for mercy and stomp them in the ground. You are dismissed." Asris stood fast and prepared to speak. " Sire, I have a girl child that needs to be taken care of while I am away. I am taking my servants with me and she has none to care for her but her guardian, Araro." King Vegeta remembered the dragon-like serpent that guarded the general's child while the king visited at one time. It was an excellent protector, always aware and sharp, but not resourceful on child growth. "Fine, Asris. I will have my servants handle her care until you return from Meat. I owe you this one because of your loyalty. You have my word. Go now and make your race proud." Asris bowed deeply and left quickly with Bardock. King Vegeta simply smirked; holding back his outrage at what he had done, and glanced at the curious children. He waved for a servant to ready them for the ceremony that would announce the leave of the purging mission for Meat.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
King Vegeta sat upright on his chair, covered in heavy furs and glossy golden armor much like his son, Prince Vegeta's. Two lines of people were formed alongside the throne chair, mostly warriors and their mates. Beside King Vegeta was his son, whose arms were crossed and his face set in a smirk similar to his father's. King Vegeta smugly acknowledged the gruff overweight Saiyin male standing a distance away from him. The unhealthy looking Saiyin wore an old unkept tunic that matched his worn unshaven face. Disgusting, thought King Vegeta, as he noticed the smug blonde boy near the prince looking worn himself. Low- class peasants. The thought left him as a horde of strong, healthy soldiers marched in and knelt before him. The king noted Asris and Bardock in the front. They would lead the mission and make it successful. If not, then they would be stripped of their rank and lowered. Only the strong and fearless survive. Only the king and the other Saiyins tolerated this. It was law. The ceremony ended quickly with the blessing of the king and the high priest. The men marched off and entered into their space pods. The pods were seen blasting off into hyperspace and disappearing into nothing but specks of light.  
  
Before the king left with his council and nobles, a group of richly dressed servants approached him. A tall, pale woman wrapped in a silky gray sari and veil led the group. Her blue feline eyes swept the room and settled on the king.  
  
"My King, General Asris ordered me to take charge of the girl child while we stay in our provided places thanks to your grace," the woman said in a fluid soft voice while adjusting her veil and the bundle in her arms.  
  
The King smirked and stepped forward to observe the woman and child. He took a step back stunned and waved for the servants to leave for their quarters. Prince Vegeta frowned and gripped his father's arm. "Father, what is it?" The King only smirked and walked off to his quarters.  
  
Later on the King would investigate this child who had struck fear into his dead heart and sent a wave of nausea into his brain. This wasn't a Saiyin child and he would learn what his loyal general was hiding from him all these years. (THE NEXT NIGHT(  
  
"Shh.little one," sang the woman as she rocked the crying child in her arms and looked around her out the window. This world was a dead planet, full of fury and bloodshed. She was surprised that the Saiyin monster of a general could even have mated with one of her own kind. She didn't know what to expect and didn't understand until her brother told her. This child was something unlike anything else, a type of prediction made by the Grand Kai nearly a thousand years ago. She did not believe the old man's nonsense and neither did her brother, the Supreme Kai.but her cousin did. Her cousin, Cerridwen, understood things that she, Aelesti Fir' rah, never did. Cerridwen was a Sylph, the highest next to a Kai, and she possessed a great mind that predicted events. Real and Unreal. This little beautiful child she held now.her ki was something that was- She heard a sound and saw the outline of the Saiyin king in the shadows. He was suddenly beside her and staring her down with his coal black eyes.  
  
"I know that you and the child are not what you seem to be," he growled firmly. His eyes burnt into her soul and his ki shield was burning her skin.  
  
"You must promise me, Saiyin, that you will not speak what I say to anyone or reveal us. It will jeopardize her future and your race's."  
  
"I would rather kill you slowly but you have my word since I am more curious to know you. Now tell me who you are and what that is." He crossed his arms and waited for her answer.  
  
She sighed and threw back her veil. He blinked in blindness at her bright pale skin and at her pale snow colored hair that was bound in circlets. She read his mind and began to speak quietly. "I am the twin sister of the Supreme Kai and the protector of wisdom and of all life. My name is not important but I will tell you only what you will know and no one else. None of your soldiers, your whores, or that serpent Frieza will know. I was summoned here because I was the witness to the birth of the Enigma, the Untouchable. She is the daughter of a Sylph healing maiden, the cousin of the Supreme Kai and sister to all the Kai's and the daughter of your elite Saiyin general Asris. You wonder why he lived so long, long past 550 A.D? He found the elixir of Life in Sylph blood because Sylphs are immortal. All I know is that they mated and had this little child. The mother died from the loss of ki and energy, she put all of it into her child. The father will die and so will your people."  
  
The King growled and stepped forward up to the woman. He sneered at the child and glared it down. "Liar, why must I care about the Kais? Or this hybrid?"  
  
"She is meant to do great things. Her ki is beyond anything imaginable and her life force is connected to the Kais, the Supreme Kai in particular. This is all I know, but you must listen." Her ears perked up suddenly as she and the king looked around. He snorted. "Nothing. Fine, I will listen to you Sylph. For now."  
  
In the shadows, a presence lurked and watched the secret meeting of the Kai and the king of Saiyins. As soon as the two left the balcony, the small figure of a pink pasty man with purple lips and a long lizard's tail emerged from the shadows. His head was dipped, his horns pearly white and pointed. He chuckled to himself then looked up at the sky. I knew these dirty monkeys were plotting something.greedy apes of whores..but this little Kai bitch must be serious. The man chuckled again and sneered deeply until his lips looked like a pinched line. Well.maybe he could benefit from this..using powerful warriors as slaves and mercenaries.the child could be something.something useful.but oooh.how dangerous much like the little prince and his little warrior friends.great indeed. Frieza smirked again and powered up his ki, the force vibrating the floor and creating a light breeze. He quickly flew off and prepared for his plan to take place. Tomorrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I do not own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z. Wouldn't that be interesting? Anyway, this is my first real fanfic so be gentle on me! I wanted this fanfic to be something entirely different from the ordinary fanfic, something seductive and mysterious. Sorry if I am too detailed or if I probe too deep into characters but I want you to get a feel of what is going on. I would probably be a better screenplay writer than a storywriter. Its obvious in how I write. Sorry! Well please enjoy my little saga. I intend to have at least 4 parts covering this mysterious baby's life. It is moving a little slow right now but have patience with me! Email me any complaints or ideas or compliments or whatever. Thanks.  
  
Lots of love, Mary Lynne 


	2. Destruction

CHAPTER TWO DESTRUCTION  
  
  
  
Aelesti stared blankly outside the window in intense concentration. Her eyebrows were knitted deeply together, forming creases in her forehead. She felt the presence of the child's dragon guardian and relaxed her shoulders. She felt the serpent's hot breath on her back and glanced at her.  
  
" Araro, something is wrong. What was meant to happen is happening but I feel such sympathy for this warrior race. They are cold-blooded warriors yet they cannot die such an insignificant death. I feel." her words wandered off as the dragon tensed its body.  
  
" The fate bestowed on this race was written in the stars long ago and cannot be broken by one man's will. The higher forces are paramount to our living. When you feel, you lose your will and you confuse the facts with fantastical notions. Ideologies. You must be placid and indifferent as I have been. What must pass will pass and we may only watch it pass. Nothing more, nothing less. You are presenting your own paradox," the dragon replied in a stately deep baritone.  
  
Aelesti clenched her fist and watched her ki form a bright blue ball. " I present no paradox of myself! You are the only paradox here! You deceive everyone, even the Supreme Kai, with your mask of righteousness and justice! You mask your own true appearance so you won't be hunted down like the beast you are! You are no dragon yet you pretend to be one quite well."  
  
The dragon tensed as its skin began to tear, showing off bright red and orange feathers underneath the scales. She snorted furiously. " Child, do not even begin this game again with me. Planet Vegeta is going to die along with its inhabitants. It is happening right now anyways."  
  
She paused and watched as Aelesti gaped out the portal in horror. Despite her safety in the palace, she watched as a large block of ships came into the planet's atmosphere. They bore the symbol of the lizard, Frieza. She narrowed her eyes and walked towards the balcony, leaning apprehensively. A landing party lead by a handsome blue-haired alien marched forward to greet the royal guard. Everything seemed normal until the alien squad began to power up and let out giant blasts of energy. Screams of agony and surprise echoed as a giant horde of soldiers exited the ship and hurried into the castle.  
  
Aelesti closed her eyes, tuning into the men's ki levels. She doubled over in pain as her eyes welled up. " They are all dying..we must save the King.we must Araro."  
  
The 'dragon' blinked its eyes and breathed deeply. "Grab the child and some items we will need. We will save your king, you foolish woman." Loud crashes and screams echoed in the throne room as the king's bodyguards assembled together. The ceiling was coming down and the pillars were buckling under pressure. King Vegeta stood alongside his son and the nobles that were not already dead. The prince and three of his warriors stood in an alert stance with their tails flicking wildly. The prince's face twitched in anxiety.  
  
"Father, will they enter? Father?" yelled Vegeta furiously in anticipation.  
  
King Vegeta looked at his son and turned back to see his guard attacking the onslaught of warriors. A fierce looking blue-haired warrior quickly snapped one guard's neck and flew towards the king in black fury. King Vegeta prepared to defend himself until a shell of white light surrounded him and blocked the stunned attacker. King Vegeta glared at the audacious prick that did that and saw the Kai woman. Her hand was outstretched and she held a white bundle in her left arm. The strange dragon was beside her, watching calmly.  
  
" We must leave this planet now while time is left. Forget your honor and think of your life, you son's life!" screeched the woman in desperation.  
  
The King growled and gathered the others together along with the remaining guards. They all made their way to the hangar amidst the death and destruction around them. The outdoor hangar stood lifeless as the remaining soldiers prepared the ship's departure. They all began to head towards the ship as a gigantic wave of light appeared and the loud scream of shredded metal filled the air. Most of the nobles flew in the air from the large blast. One soldier gasped as his scouter blew up in flames. A large pink hand grabbed him and broke his body over its knee. Out of the smoke, the monster appeared. It was Frieza along with his blue haired warrior and Dodoria. They walked with heavy footsteps towards the remaining Saiyins. The King tensed his muscles and began to power up, as did the other men.  
  
"You are a fool to oppose me Vegeta! I will take pleasure in killing you and your pathetic race that remains," hissed Frieza quickly as he snapped his fingers. (((((((((((((((((  
  
Aelesti gripped the child in her arms and looked in its sleeping face. How could it sleep so peacefully? It even seemed to smile faintly. Aelesti looked up at the evil warriors in determination and fury. She fastened the child to her bosom and began to power up. Her fists brightened as her aura turned a glowing blue. She snarled and flung the giant ball of light towards the blue-haired man that dared to attack her. She watched in fright as the man dodged it but barely.  
  
You are a foolish woman Aelesti..You are losing your will..what must pass will pass..Fate is the only way..the thoughts entered her skull as she watched the king being pinned under Frieza's foot while his son watched in horror.they will all die.it is their fate.as is yours but not here.the dragon's telepathic words haunted her mind as she blocked the warrior's punches. She squinted her nose and blocked the man's other punch, gripping his fist. " You Kai bitch.you're mine..." snarled the young man in an accented tone. Aelesti moaned as the man head butted her and broke her nose, blue blood gushing out. She watched with swollen eyes as the king lay in a pool of blood. The young boys were being led away into Frieza's ship with the prince screaming for his father. She sluggishly dropped to her knees and saw the dragon a distance away from her. She was out of sight to the warriors and beyond their limits of normal sight. Only she saw her.  
  
Do not do this..this child is not worth it.you know her fate.it is not your time.and not your place.the demon's thoughts entered her mind again. But it is..I am dying anyway.my ki is dampening and my soul is exhausted.the child will live.you will watch her and be her shadow.that is my order Phoenix of Sol.her thoughts rambled as she blinked at the child. With the last of her strength, she raised her hand to create an energy wave.  
  
A pink hand grabbed hers and held her up by the throat. She struggled for air as Frieza watched her icily. "Foolish Kai.this was not your place but I will enjoy your mortal death," he whispered then looked at the crying baby. He snatched it from her and held it to the young blue-haired man. "I will take this child and raise it as my own. Your little savior, this little abomination, will become your people's downfall."  
  
With that, he struck at such a quick force and tore out her heart. He bit into it and drank it before her dying eyes. He sneered then dropped her to the ground and spun on his heel towards the ship.  
  
"Come Zarbon, let us blow this planet to Hell already," ordered Frieza as the young man followed him onto the ship with the wailing child.  
  
((  
  
The planet of Vegeta turned a dark orange color and became encircled by a glowing yellow fire. The young prince looked at his planet in horror. Tears, the only tears he would ever shed until years from then, slipped down his high cheekbones and onto his gloved hands that were placed on the window portal. Suddenly the planet exploded into a ball of light then nothing but floating debris that shot out in all directions. Nooo.it can't be.not his planet and NOT his race.this is not real.Father.Vegeta thought in a rush of jumbled thoughts as he realized Frieza's deception and the loss of his people. He was Vegeta, heir of the Saiyin throne and the future wonder of the worlds. Now he was nothing but Vegeta, the prince of nothing and the prisoner of his great foe and murderer of his race. He snarled in fury and closed his eyes then began to tremble from conflicting thoughts and emotions. The blonde boy crossed his arms and watched the play of emotions on his prince's features then looked over at the child held by the man named Zarbon. Hmmm. 


	3. Seeming Innocence

CHAPTER THREE-SEEMING INNOCENCE  
  
Planet Frieza April 741 A.D.  
  
Her large eyes narrowed and her mouth twitched as she took in the coldness of space outside the window portal. Despite the promises and truths Frieza had said to her, she did not understand her surroundings anymore than she understood herself. She looked at her thin gloved hands and knitted her brows in deep thought. Frieza had special gloves made for her after an accident with one of her guards. She had hurt the guard almost beyond repair and it was all through touch, the touch of his hand gripping her arm when she distanced herself from him. She had many questions and knew Frieza had all the answers. He was the ruler of the universe, wasn't he? She removed the glove from her left hand and studied it. The pale snowy skin resembled a thin cover of snow, soft and white. Underneath were the visible blue veins and bones. Past her elbow was the beginning of her skin- tight blue leotard she wore under her tunic. She clenched her fist and then relaxed her muscles. Strangely, she felt some form of power emit from the tension of her muscles. Sometimes, most times, she saw a faint glow of blue surround her body when this happened. She sighed and blew her dark blonde hair out of her face. She lifted her eyes towards a familiar face and let a smile creep on her pale lips.  
  
"Lord Cooler, I did not expect to see you," the girl stuttered in a light tone that apologized and demanded at the same time. Her voice took on double meanings as if she couldn't say what she meant to say or even ask.  
  
"Peace, child. You are young but you will learn," replied Cooler in a flat monotone before he waved his hand for her to come forward. "Frieza demands you watch the botany unit and remain there for your own amusement."  
  
"The gardens? I have been bored here in my room, listening to the disc you sent me to study," breathed the girl before putting on a sly grin and crossing her arms. "You will escort me there, won't you? Frieza would be disappointed if you didn't."  
  
Cooler held back the urge to hit this child and the urge to laugh at her for being so brave as to request something of him. Something about her was odd, a little obscure, aside from her non-Saiyin looks. She reminded him of that silly legend of the Super Saiyin her people had. "Fine, lady Merilyn. Follow me."  
  
With that, the bizarre child Merilyn followed the large purple monster in front of her. Her golden tail swayed behind her in amusement as the door shut behind her, unaware of the shadowed being in the corner. Merilyn looked in wonder at the sleek metal corridors and let out a gloved hand to touch the coldness of it. Too bad she could not really feel it. She continued to follow Cooler, glancing every which way at the wonders she witnessed. She had barely ventured past her room and the throne hall of Frieza during the span of the eight years she had lived. She gaped at the blinding fluorescent lights above her and squinted at it after awhile. She looked past it and at the wide-open entrance to the training gym the others were in. She had only seen two of her kind in the throne hall when Frieza was shrieking at them for their loss on a purge. One had long dark hair that ended in points and dark, grim features. He looked mad all the time, like he was plotting everyone's demise. The other was blonde with shorter spikier hair and deep ice blue eyes that held Merilyn's curiosity. She had watched them from behind Frieza's chair and smirked at the darker one. His grin was too evil.  
  
Merilyn stopped by the gym entrance and watched the fighters. Different aliens and different gendered warriors fought each other fiercely. Her eyes finally found the Saiyins and calmly rested on the boys fighting. It seemed the blonde boy and the darker boy was pounding each other. The blonde boy powered up and blew a small wave of energy towards the other one. Merilyn smiled lightly before sensing Cooler's presence coming towards her. She held her hands behind her back and tilted her head back.  
  
"Lord Cooler, I wish to watch these fighters spar," she spoke in a mysterious manner before glancing at his glaring face. "But not today. My gardens need to be watered. Come, let's go now."  
  
Cooler's lips twitched before he took Merilyn by the arm and led her to the aorta of the 2nd floor.  
  
The gigantic solarium was molded like a glass dome. Artificial light radiated from the sides of the dome and from above the sun's rays sparkled through the glass ceiling. From each cardinal direction corridors were connected to the room. The solarium formed the heart of the 2nd floor and it was Merilyn's own private lounge area. Merilyn escaped Cooler's clutches and skipped to the exotic Venus flytrap and petted it softly. With a contented expression, Merilyn made her way across a metal bridge that formed under her feet. Below a sparkling river spewed about and circled the dome in a figure eight. Merilyn entered a peristyle glass structure after pressing her palm on a keypad. A marble desk was situated in a dark corner. All her technological needs were there and updated. Frieza had arranged for her to study the art of war and other intense subjects that were required of her. There were also strange gifts from a people she didn't know such as a loveseat, a chaise, and a beautiful colored glass model of the galaxy she was born in. The gift bringer came in her dreams or at rare times appeared as an apparition in her gardens. The one gift she felt strangely familiar with was a ribbon choker with a vile on it. " Leave, Cooler. I want to be alone."  
  
Merilyn sighed when she heard Cooler leave. She then lay back in her chaise. Somehow she felt like something was calling to her, a wordless voice much like a whisper was calling to her from faraway. The whisper often came with vivid images that seeped into her brain and sunk into her dreams. She couldn't explain the emotions she felt. They were so huge and exciting. She didn't understand the rare beings she saw on the ship. They were so dead in mind and spirit. They never questioned anything or tried to feel anything that would weaken them. She felt so many things and asked so many questions. At times Frieza grew angry and threatened to send her to the next dimension if she didn't shut it. Didn't Frieza understand that she just knew and felt things?  
  
She gulped and felt a tear glide down her cheek. She wiped it off and walked over to the center of the dome. There she calmly lay back into the grass and sprawled out. Closing her eyes, she cleared her thoughts and sank into darkness. Soon the dreams would come and the images would appear.  
  
From outside the dome, three boys huddled outside the entrance. Prince Vegeta sneered and crossed his arms while the other boys watched the girl inside with awe.  
  
" Stupid weakling.I have never seen her before and I already dislike her. She can't be a Saiyin. She is too soft to be one of us," snorted one of the boys with longer darker hair. He was taller and larger than the others.  
  
" Shut up, Radditz. I can't think with your voice rambling!" shouted the blond boy as he crouched lower and peered in again.  
  
Prince Vegeta smirked deeply and chuckled darkly. "What is wrong, Shain? Do you like the little weakling? This is surprising coming from my best warrior."  
  
Shain immediately froze and stood with a glare on his face. He began to clench his fists but relaxed all too quickly. " Don't even go there. I am just curious. I want to sniff this girl out and make sure she isn't one of Frieza's little toys."  
  
The other two looked at each other then scowled. Vegeta waved his hand and began to leave with Radditz. Shain gave one last look at the girl and left. The girl was now hovering a foot above the air, quite asleep. ((  
  
The next day Merilyn awoke to the sound of Cooler's footsteps by her bed. He threw some armor on her bed and crossed his arms. " You wanted to spar correct? Well, Frieza is letting you have your chance now. We are both amused by your persistence in the matter. We have a regeneration tank ready for you."  
  
Merilyn smirked and swallowed her fear into her stomach. She wanted to sob for doing this but she wouldn't. Not now. She put on her armor and followed Cooler. In the gym, Merilyn saw the others sparring in a frenzy of flying fists and ki attacks. She grew nervous and froze in her footsteps. She watched the horror of the warriors being beaten and mutilated right there if they failed. She took a shaky breath and clenched her fists. Stepping forward, she froze again as Cooler laughed. " Unsure, are we? Child, this is no game here. This is reality. Kill or be killed. Conquer or be conquered. We live to fight and fight to live. Remember that. Having a heart or morals will not save you. Enjoy your activities today. I am sure your questions will be answered here if not anywhere else." He roughly pushed her forward. She stumbled and fell down in front of large man with a tail. Nappa. ((  
  
The Supreme Kai focused his concentration on the young girl that had fell in front of the burly Saiyin warrior. Sweat beaded his brow and dribbled down his cheek. He sent out his energy in a warm wave as he sensed out her thoughts and emotions. He read everything he could and gasped. His eyes snapped open in horror. He had not expected this to happen so soon. He was not ready. He had tried to negotiate with Frieza and King Cold for the child Merilyn's life. No matter how hard he tried to bargain for her, Frieza held his ground and threatened to kill her if the Supreme Kai tried to take her. He sighed. He wouldn't be able to help her grow and use her uncanny senses for the better. Now he watched again in his mind the events that would happen to his beloved cousin. She wouldn't die, he knew this, but some part of her would and another would be born. He couldn't read what yet. ((  
  
"Watch it, girl! So you have decided to join the men and spar! Come spar then!" Nappa spat in her face as he powered up.  
  
Merilyn's eyes widened as she stepped back in fear. Nappa let out a yell as he began to shoot bolts of energy at her like lasers from a gun. She began to backpedal it quickly. The bolts were hot on her toes as she pushed her speed. She saw Nappa and other men freeze to glimpse at her abnormal speed. She didn't let this get to her head as she stopped and clenched her fists. Her breathing was hard and quick.  
  
"Girl, stop moving! It is easier for me!!" screamed Nappa in frustration as he let out more bolts of energy.  
  
Merliyn dodged one after the other. She did a back flip and twisted her body in such a grotesque way that she heard her bones twist and grind. She planted her foot on the wall and twisted upwards off it as a bolt hit it. She crouched low and lowered her brows in anger. This boy was really pissing her off! She had never felt so much hate and bloodlust before. She wanted to survive and win this. Maybe Frieza would give her answers she wanted. They couldn't be here.  
  
Soon she felt another bolt lick her heel as she sprang like a panther upwards. Merilyn sprang high in the air and hovered for a few minutes. Whoa! I can fly! I didn't know I could do this! Wait.where is that boy? She felt an elbow smash into her back as she hit the ground fast. She knew her arm was slashed up from the fall but she watched in horror as the wound quickly healed itself. Only the dried blood was left behind.  
  
Nappa landed behind her and gripped her arms behind her back. She was in a headlock and she couldn't breathe. " Yes gasp for air. Beg for mercy!" Merilyn gripped his hard arms and felt her eyes grow heavy. Her gloves were totally shredded up. That angered her even more.  
  
Merilyn growled and flipped out of his grip, onto his shoulders. She flipped off quickly and out of Nappa's range. She couldn't believe her strength but she welcomed it greatly. She sneered at Nappa and felt herself grow heated up. " You stupid jerk! How can you just do what you do? Have you no conscience, don't you feel sorrow or pain at what you do to others? HUH?!"  
  
Nappa frowned. "Why? Saiyins don't feel anything. It is unnatural. We destroy and kill to survive. But I will kill you for pleasure, little girl." Before he could move forward, he froze and paled. He lifted a trembling finger and gasped. " You.you are.it can't be.your aura.it's BLUE!!!!!"  
  
Merilyn felt the energy crackle around her and in her. She knew all eyes were on her small frame now. She held up her arms and flexed, feeling the heat rise once more in increasing increments. The feeling washed over her like a wave of power. It felt good, this new feeling, this feeling of power and control. She felt like she knew everything and anything. She felt not so insignificant now. Suddenly, a current of electricity racked her body and surged through her nerves like darts. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed in an abnormal high-pitched tone. The others screamed and covered their bleeding ears in pain. Merilyn dropped her head back and clenched her fists high above her head until she felt a wave of pure adrenaline rush into her. Her hair snapped in her face and began to change into a deep golden color. An aura of yellow surrounded her body. She sneered at Nappa and pointed a finger at him.  
  
Before she could make a move, she felt a deep pain from behind and darkness enter her head. Shain had hit her from behind and knocked her out. She looked at him through swollen eyes, his face pale and twisted in shock, then fell on her knees hitting the floor. Nothing but darkness enveloped her mind and held her down. (( "WHAT!?" yelled Frieza in shock and horror. He couldn't believe his ears as Zarbon repeated to him of the incident in the gym. Somehow he knew it but it frightened him that that girl had that power. It had reached a power level of 26,000! Inconceivable but it was true. Frieza was scared of this child, of her power, and he had to do something about it. She was in the regeneration tank now and it would be a few weeks until her recovery. He had time to think about what to do. ( The Supreme Kai fainted in disbelief and felt a tear fall down his face.( 


	4. Into The Void

CHAPTER FOUR_ INTO THE VOID  
  
May 741 A.D.  
  
  
  
Shain, Vegeta, and Radditz watched the girl floating in the regeneration tank with awe and disbelief. They could not believe that a girl with a frail power level such as hers could just immediately power up so fast. They also couldn't believe that this girl could take Nappa, who had a power level of 1,000. It was not only humiliating, but also scary. Radditz crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. He had been studying this girl for roughly two hours and it seemed she had changed little by little. He could have sworn he had heard a voice, a soft frail one that lightened his tense mind, call to him and tell him to get her out of the tank. Radditz was nearly eleven years old and he didn't have time to think about his imagination's tricks. He looked at his companions. Vegeta had his arms crossed and his face set in a deep scowl. His eyes seemed to penetrate the glass of the tank, as he remained deep in thought. Once in awhile he would raise his head to acknowledge any passersby. Besides that, his signs of movement were non- existent. Radditz deeply studied Shain's blank countenance. His hands were settled on his belt while his legs were spread apart. He seemed to hunch over as he looked at the girl with a blank stare. Radditz knew Shain very well. He never did show any emotion or any support for anything not revolving around him. Selfish bastard, thought Radditz but he then agreed he was one too. Shain only cared about his own hide and always pursued his training with an intense determination that equaled Vegeta's. Radditz's two partners were extremely alike except for one thing: Shain desired nothing while Vegeta desired vengeance and power. Shain was a practical man, Radditz knew this, but the way Shain was observing the girl was absolutely unnerving. Radditz began to get uncomfortable with it.  
  
"Sire, we must attend to our other duties." Radditz hesitated at watching Vegeta jump.  
  
"Radditz, must you always interrupt me! I want to study this little feline and find out how she defeated Nappa so easily. She is a threat to my goals or an ally. I want to make up my mind now so I won't be a stupid fool later. You know how I hate cowardice and foolishness of any sort," snapped Vegeta as a vein bulged from his large forehead.  
  
Shain placed a hand on the tank and listened to the soft voice calling him. His eyes danced with white light and gold shimmers. "She is waking now. Call the medics to attend her, Radditz."  
  
"How do you know-" Radditz began but quieted as he saw the girl begin to stir. The air mask fell off to reveal her pale full lips quiver. Her large luminous eyes snapped open in a flutter.  
  
Vegeta tensed his body and Shain opened his mouth slightly as they watched the girl begin to move around. Her small willowy figure twisted in slow motion. She raised a thin hand to her face and touched it, feeling the restored softness and beauty. The darkness that had held her mind in its icy grasp disappeared quite suddenly as she heard a soft voice whisper to her. Awake, my little cousin, be alive once more for me. She gulped for air deeply before feeling something fall from her face and cool water rush into her lungs. She tried to struggle faintly but heard the voice reassure her she would not drown. The liquid was only a healing mixture that had restored her health again. She tried to think about what the voice was but felt a sharp pain jab her brain like a hot poker. This made her flinch and cringe into a little floating ball. Once the pain was gone, she felt only deep emptiness like before. During this whole healing process, she received images of past events and images that did not belong to her memory. They were old and vivid, soft flashes of a frozen planet and a sobbing woman with pale white skin like hers. Even her golden hair and sparkling eyes were like Merilyn's. As Merilyn tried to awaken her body and mind, the images came in a rush. They were jumbled and blurry. Everything was blurry, even the people in the images. She only caught an image of six people standing in a bright light. This was all she saw as her eyes snapped open in fright. She caught sight of two dark figures and one light figure as she twisted her body. She pulled off the tubes in her arms and legs. She then raised her hand and rubbed the smoothness of her face. No cuts or bruises. Amazing. Three men finally entered and began working at their computers hastily. The water began to drain as she fell to the floor from two feet in the air. She coughed up the liquid and strained to see a blue haired gentleman standing above her.  
  
"Well, Well, is this the child Merilyn? I thought she was described as having golden hair and a blazing yellow aura. Perhaps not," the man took her hand gently then pulled her onto her feet. The others simply watched.  
  
"Where.Where.am I?" Merilyn managed to say. She glanced at the three Saiyin boys.  
  
"Do not fear, my dear. I have been asked to take charge of you. It will slow my own training but it does not matter. None can surpass my power," replied the man again before kissing her hand. "Do call me Zarbon."  
  
A deep snicker filled the room as the man furiously turned to face Vegeta and the other Saiyins. "You are quite pathetic, Zarbon. No matter to me though. I do intend to spar with this girl.Merilyn.again. I will see her again and you also."  
  
" You stupid monkey boy. You are only a child yet you order me. You are only maybe nine years old. Wake up, Vegeta. You are the prince of nothing and I am much older and stronger than you could ever imagine. As for sparring with Merilyn, do not look forward to it anytime soon. Frieza wouldn't hear of this little one fighting dirt monkeys like you," sneered Zarbon with his fist clenched to emphasize his point.  
  
Vegeta's face quivered in rage and he bent his brows in deep resentment. He growled shrilly and stormed off with Radditz and Shain following him.  
  
Merilyn could only frown and face this bizarre handsome warrior who looked at her coolly. Merliyn followed this devilish creature to her chambers and handed her a small silver necklace with a diamond-shaped teardrop dangling off it. " A gift from your beloved father, Frieza." Zarbon smiled faintly as Merilyn snatched it from him.  
  
It really was a beautiful little jewel but Merilyn stopped admiring it to place her hand on her collarbone. She felt her ribbon choker there and rolled the small vile between her fingers. "Thank you, Zarbon. I thank Frieza for his concern but he is not my father. I never had one to begin with," whispered Merilyn faintly before slamming the keypad on the wall, shutting Zarbon outside. Merilyn collapsed on the floor by the door and clasped her arms around her knees. She began to cry like the little lost child she was. She had never felt so alone or confused in her entire life. She felt as if everything she had known had collapsed on her, leaving her to suffer these tantalizing new emotions and experiences. She was now more curious than ever and not so cheery as she used to be. Something had died in her. Was it her spirit, her love for life or the peace she thought she knew on Frieza's ship?  
  
"Peace, child. Calm your thoughts and know me," rumbled a deep voice as Merilyn saw an animalistic being enter from the darkness of the room. The beast startled Merilyn and made a deep impression on her. It had a Saiyin- like body with all four appendages, not including the tail. The being wasn't exactly male or female. It was just a creature, but from the slight curves it was more woman than man. What held Merilyn's gaze the most was the thing's piercing burnt orange eyes. They were a golden brown surrounded by orange and tints of green. The creature had a slight golden tint to her flabby skin and round face. The creature's spiky reddish orange hair looked like a large flame with soft twirls at the ends of it. Even the tight black robe on her body was amazing. The sleeves looked like orange and red feathers sewn together.  
  
"Please do not be scared. Though it does thrill me, I do not like cowardice in my protégés. I am Araro Arionrhod. I am neither man nor woman." The voice was clear and heavy.  
  
"What are you? A bird or dragon?" retorted Merilyn uneasily.  
  
"I am a Phoenix, the last of my kind. A pity really but I have learned to live a sinful life. However, you may not do so. It has been agreed and decided upon already."  
  
Merilyn felt sudden anger at this statement. "Nobody controls my fate or what I do. I am no one's little toy." A weakness infiltrated her voice and made her sit down in pity.  
  
A claw-like hand rested on her shoulder in understanding. "You will come to know Fate and its blessings and burdens. Not now though. You have much to learn and see before this wisdom is brought to you. You are eight, right?"  
  
"Well, I turn eight next month. I am thrilled for it. I am always sent these pretty gifts and bizarre tools. It started about five years ago. Strange, huh?"  
  
"Not too strange, little one. How did it feel to fight like that?" asked Araro with a slight grin on her pasty face.  
  
Merilyn wrinkled her nose and rubbed her ear. "It felt like a storm brewing in me like the storms on Antilles. It was something horrifying and exciting at the same time." She paused and leaned in with a little smirk. "To be honest, it felt good to be so full of that power. I felt like none could oppose me and like I could have whatever I wanted. I want to know everything and feel everything. That power was like a shock to my brain."  
  
Araro hid back the worry on her face. The Supreme Kai was right about this little one. She does possess the power held by her ancestors, but it is overwhelming how she handles it. She practically embraces it. Interesting, thought Araro. She looked at the child before her again and let a grin appear on her lips. "Girl, you surprise me. I ask one thing of you while I watch over you. I want you to not train with the Saiyins."  
  
Merilyn gasped and looked at the Phoenix. "What do you mean? I cannot back down now that I have seen what I've seen. I wan to know what all I am capable of. I want answers and I need them from Frieza," she paused then looked at Araro with cold eyes. "I will spar with them again. As much as I am scared of this new thing, I want to live in it. It makes me feel like I am something. Anything."  
  
"But-but child, it is unnecessary. This isn't you to do this," stammered Araro.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU TO KNOW ME!! YOU HAVE NOT BEEN HERE!! I WANT TO BE SOMETHING HERE!! I WANT SOME ANSWERS! I WANT TO NOT BE TREATED LIKE A CHILD!" screamed Merilyn in fury. Her face was pulled into an uncharacteristic sneer.  
  
Araro looked at the child in horror and excitement. She did not know this girl had a hidden passion for power or something beyond her grasp. She was only a child of eight, not a young warrior bent on power and wealth like she sounded. Araro calmly watched the girl power down and slump her shoulders. Quickly turning on her heel, Merilyn made her way to the window portal.  
  
Her face was blank and expressionless. Only her glistening eyes allowed her desperation and confusion to show. She cocked her head and spoke up. "You do not understand. I am so confused and scared about this power I have. I am scared that this will change everything for I do not want change. Part of me wants this new power to use and gain recognition for. I want to be something and I want to see other worlds and places I could only see in my dreams. I will speak to Frieza and learn the truth about everything. I learned nothing in the gym but bloodlust and terror of which scares me and excites me."  
  
After she explained her problem, Zarbon entered and bowed to Merilyn. Before he spoke, Merilyn calmly spoke in a whisper. "I wish to talk to Frieza right now, Zarbon. Take me to him now." 


	5. The Mark Has Been Made

CHAPTER FIVE THE MARK HAS BEEN MADE  
  
  
  
Frieza sat calmly on his throne chair on the bridge of his complex. He observed his soldiers clicking away on their consoles and computers with a deathly stare. He twitched his tail as the slave girl petted it soothingly. Her brazen black hair was cut short to her shoulders in this strange asymmetrical bob. Two loose plaits held the red ends of her hair in jagged tangles. "That will be enough, Astarte. I do not need to be aroused so early in the night. Come by later to my quarters," Frieza said in a deadly whisper much like a snake's. The slave girl simply smirked and left his side, her footsteps clicking loudly. Frieza quickly turned his head upon hearing the main doors slide open. He caught a glimpse of Zarbon escorting the blonde child Merilyn. Frieza could only snort at the two boys kneeling in front of him. He had forgotten they were there. He sneered at the blonde one called Shain. This one was catching the eye of his slave girl despite the boy's disgust at her little jests at flattery. At least he wouldn't have to worry about his whore finding somebody who could actually want her. The blonde child marched up to Frieza and kneeled calmly, her arms spread before her. Frieza smirked as he watched the swift passing of eye contact made by Shain and Merilyn. This was interesting to see. The Saiyin prince's warrior and Frieza's own blonde pixie. Frieza dismissed it with a chuckle before rising from his seat to rub his hand on Merilyn's cheek. He tipped her chin up to see her luminous green eyes sparkling with fire and passion. He had never seen the child so worked up. It was quite mesmerizing.  
  
"You needed to speak to me, dear. Come with me to my working room," spoke Frieza before glaring at the two monkeys in front of him. "You two can leave now and think about your next purge. Do not disappoint me, Vegeta. You hear me, boy?"  
  
Vegeta took in a deep breath of air and glared at Frieza then briefly glanced at the inquisitive looking Merilyn. "Yes, lord Frieza."  
  
"And you, Shain. You need to control that large level of testosterone in your body or else there won't be any planets left to barter with. I recommend using Stealth every so often. Is that clear as crystal?"  
  
Frieza smirked a wicked grin as the blonde boy let out a low growl. Frieza's scouter began to beep as Shain began to power up. Vegeta saw this too and clutched his arm.  
  
"You fool, don't even try something so stupid. Now is not the time," whispered Vegeta sharply, his own power level going down. The two boys left quickly with Frieza chuckling in amusement.  
  
"Now lets go and talk, child before I lose my interest in what you have to say." With that, Frieza left for his working room with Merilyn following closely behind. Frieza could sense her fear and wonder but also her determination. This was very, very interesting. Before Merilyn could even speak, Frieza cleared his throat. "My dear, I heard about the damage you inflicted on that dolt Nappa. That was quite impressive. Your power level astonished everyone. They didn't think you possessed any power. They only thought you were destined to be one of those monkey's mates. It was funny to see their horrified faces."  
  
Frieza laughed to himself but quieted upon seeing Merilyn's serious face. She was shaking ever so slightly and her eyes seemed to be bristling with some watery substance. Something called tears. Frieza only snorted and put his hands together. "I know you have questions you need me to answer. I will answer only one of them. The rest are senseless and silly little questions that do not interest me.'  
  
"You wonder why you have this power and all these new ...what do you call them.feelings you have been experiencing. These feelings are nothing. Discard them immediately. These stupid emotions only weaken your power and are examples of cowardice. I won't have my new warrior acting like a fool over something so stupid. This power, focus on this. Make it greater and larger. Focus on knowing what you can do and once you do, show the miserable beings without power that you are the better being. Make others bow before you and lick the blood off your feet and hands. Make them fear you and crawl under your power. Never show mercy to those who could end up deceiving you. No one is innocent. You are either the strong or the weak. Do you understand now?"  
  
Merilyn's lip quivered as she tried to speak. "What about the visions I have been having? I saw~"  
  
"You saw nothing. Visions, dreams, hallucinations, these are a fool's gifts. DO not dream, do what you want and need to do. Of course, you could use these as tools to your rise in power. You want to be known, don't you? Do it how I tell you to. That way is the ONLY way to greatness and power over everything. Go now and spar with the monkeys. They may be your race but you are different from them. You are a living god, not a lone being of a pathetic race that died long ago. First, we will cut that RIDICULOUS hairstyle of yours. It reminds me of that pretty boy Zarbon."  
  
With that, a servant appeared with shears and cut off Merilyn's long plaited hair. The bouncy blonde hair now lay on her shoulders. Merilyn touched it and twisted a strand of it in her fingers. She then looked at Frieza in wonder and terror.  
  
"Now you may spar the right way. You don't want to look weak and vulnerable do you? People can take advantage of that. Not just me," Frieza concluded before walking with Merilyn to the control bridge. Zarbon stood patiently and gasped at seeing Merilyn's shorn hair.  
  
"Take her to the sparring gym. Remember my words, my child. They are the only truth because I said them. Others will lie to you but I never will. Zarbon, take her now to find a suitable sparring outfit and help her to the gym."  
  
Frieza smirked as they left. I have her wrapped around my fingers now. Everything is underway. Merilyn held the skin- tight sparring outfit in her hands with a look of disgust. How could she fight in this little thing? After looking at Zarbon's blank face, she sighed and slipped into it. She quickly pulled on the heavy knee boots and struggled with the armor. Why is this thing so heavy? I can barely move my body, she thought to herself. She was already sweating profusely from just putting on her outfit. She calmly stood and snapped her glove on her skin. It was snug like a second skin. This was good. No mistakes this time. She took a deep breath and replayed Frieza's words in her head. She couldn't help but feel doubt about what he had said. He had been telling her that all her life and they were the only truths she knew. However, she couldn't think about that now as she entered the gym again. This time she didn't stumble or make a fool of herself. After surviving her first sparring match, she wouldn't lose this time. She had to be somebody, something strong and better than others. Failing her goals would not improve anything now.  
  
Shain crossed his arms and raised a hand for Radditz to stop his attack. They both looked over at the battle clad Merilyn. Shain smirked at the determination of the girl and proceeded to watch her move towards the center of the gym with a soundless grace. Before he knew it, she was there next to him and he hadn't even sensed her ki. This was something he couldn't tolerate as much as he was intrigued by her boldness. Just before he began to yell at her, he realized how vulnerable she looked. Her arms were hanging by her sides and her large head was cocked to the side, her green eyes studying the other Saiyin's moves. Her mouth was slightly open and moving. She was mumbling something incoherent.  
  
"Hey, girl! What are you looking at?" whispered Vegeta in a deadly hiss as he landed on the floor. Nappa landed beside him, breathing hoarsely. His body was bruised and scratched.  
  
"Huh?" Merilyn turned to face the prince's deep scowl. She looked around at the other Saiyins then focused on the prince again. He walked towards her until they were inches apart. He suddenly lashed out and held her by her arm. She looked into his dark eyes and saw the violence in them. "Do not reply to me with `huh?' I will have to show you how to address me correctly." She felt the heat from his energy as he began to power up.  
  
Just before he could attack her, Shain pushed Vegeta off her and stepped in front of her protectively. Vegeta snarled at him and began to power up for an attack but only shrieked fiercely before stomping off to fight Nappa once more. Shain's calm eyes followed Vegeta's retreating form then switched onto Radditz. Radditz could only scan the girl with smugness before following his prince. Shain let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and felt a thin hand grasp his arm. He turned around to face Merilyn and before she could thank him, he smirked at her and began to walk off.  
  
"Hey, wait! Please talk to me! You are being rude you know!" yelled Merilyn with frustration as she tried to catch up with the blonde boy who had saved her butt. He suddenly stopped, causing her to crash into him. She was again on the floor and on her butt. He turned to look at her with a frown. His eyes seemed to cut through her and shrink her down to size. She almost shivered with fear.  
  
"What do you want now? I am trying to train, girl," came the soft baritone of his voice. Merilyn almost giggled at hearing the almost non-existent lisp he had. She stopped herself though after seeing his frown deepen. She slowly stood up and faced the blonde boy once more.  
  
"I just wanted to.um.say thanks. Is that okay with you?" she spit out quickly then smiled brightly at him. She held out her hand and winked at him. "My name is Merilyn Asris Venia Renatus but you can just call me Merilyn. And don't address me with lady or anything like that, okay? Though Frieza demands it, it makes me feel like I have a title I haven't earned. Cool, okay?" she winked again and gave him a quick peace sign.  
  
He regarded her with shock then cleared his throat. "I am Shain Verhar and I don't much like people who think they are something better than everybody else. Cool?" He smirked as her face changed from a smile to a look of pure hatred.  
  
"How dare you say that to me! I didn't do anything to you! Just because I happen to not act as weak as I look doesn't mean you can be mean to me!" screeched Merilyn. She had never felt so much anger before for somebody or something so stupid. This new feeling was so overwhelming and weird.  
  
"Ok, whatever, fish monger," he retorted at her before smirking in amusement. He had never seen this girl so full of emotion before. She was always so blank and inertial. Now she was full of feeling and definitely pissed off at him.  
  
"WHAT!! You will address me as Lady Merilyn, not fish monger!"  
  
"I thought you said for me not to address you as lady or anything like that, huh?" He countered at her. He could barely contain his enjoyment. He had never felt such amusement before and he had definitely never laughed so hard like this.  
  
"What? Whatever. I'll go spar somewhere else," she spat at him before stomping off to find a fat little green alien snickering at her.  
  
She could barely contain her anger. She felt her blood pulsate through her body and boil with heat. She felt her cheeks flush red and her hands sweat under her gloves. She couldn't spar like this with her peers laughing at her. She would show them how to respect a great presence when they saw one. With an unnatural burst of adrenaline and a snarl much like a wolf's, she sprinted towards the alien. "STOP LAUGHING AT ME! I WILL SHOW YOU HOW TO RESPECT YOUR BETTERS!!"  
  
The fat alien's face changed to quick terror then amusement. He would take this little upstart's threat and show her what pain really felt like. He began to power up, his silver aura illuminating his bloated body. Just as his eyes settled on his target, he heard the girl let out a yell then disappear completely! He couldn't believe it. She was moving so fast that he couldn't find her anywhere. She appeared again next to him and drove a punch to his gut. He heard her hiss in pain as he flew ten feet from her.  
  
He looked for her again and saw her tower over him with a deep sneer unnatural on her face. Merilyn couldn't think or feel anything except pure pleasure and anger at this fat idiot. Maybe Frieza was right about power and eliminating the weak that cross your path. `Focus on knowing what you can do and once you do, show the miserable beings without power that you are the better being'. She couldn't stop the flow of Frieza's words flowing into her brain like a shock to her circuits, igniting a wave of new- found power one could only imagine.  
  
She stepped over the fat alien and calmly grabbed him by his throat, holding up over her head despite her size. She could feel his fear like a wave of sickness. Before she could do anything, he raised his hand and sent a weak beam of energy at her. She hit the ground a few feet away with a light impact. She felt blood on her lips and wiped it off with the back of her hand.  
  
`Make others bow before you and lick the blood off your hands and feet.'  
  
She licked the blood off her chin and rushed at the fat alien again. This time she landed a punch to his gut. Spit flew out of his mouth and onto her face. She teleported behind him and slammed an elbow into his back, breaking his lower spine. She slowly walked in front of him and looked down at him with a blank expression. She smeared blood off her hand and onto his lips. "How does that taste? You made me bleed," she said in a soft deadly whisper.  
  
The alien only sneered and grabbed her head. Suddenly, he let out a pain filled scream and pulled back his hand. For that second, Merilyn could feel his thoughts and ambitions. A rush of blurry images had passed into her and out again. Realizing what had happened, she slipped off her gloves and began to walk towards his retreating figure.  
  
"No.no.NO!" the alien pleaded in agony, crawling ever so slightly away from her.  
  
`Make them fear you and crawl under your power.'  
  
Merilyn lashed out and placed her hands on his face. She could feel the flow once more and she immediately tried to pull away. Whatever it was, it held her in its grasp and soothed her soul. The bloodlust and anger she felt radiated in an orb of light she felt in her body. Lightening began to crackle around her body and through her hair. She had to pull back now. This new flow of emotions and thought was too much for her. She could feel the warrior's energy flow into her and through her body. She began to scream in horror and euphoria. She felt herself fall back a few steps. She saw the outline of yellow surround her form and the lightening crackle in spiraling glides through it.  
  
After gazing at this new power she had, she turned towards the barely alive warrior on the ground and felt the bloodlust engulf her once more. She couldn't think again as a dark cloud engulfed her reasoning and thinking ability. She could feel the primal instinct within her crave what she dreaded it wanted.  
  
She narrowed her eyes and began to move towards the fallen warrior. She saw Shain run towards her and step in her path, anger on his face. "He's done. Let him have his honor and walk away alive!" he shouted angrily.  
  
"Honor? What is honor? Do you mean honor among cowards who would laugh at their own comrades? I'll show you my idea of power and honor by sending him to another dimension!" She snarled back at him then rushed towards the fallen warrior.  
  
She fiercely began attacking him and beating him to a pulp. It became a sick game as she bounced him around like a ping- pong ball at her teleporting figure. The heat of bloodlust became pure chaos as she landed a final assault on the nearly dead warrior. She quickly remembered a move she saw Vegeta do and began to power up all her remaining energy to carry out the classic attack. Her hands began to glow a dark blue and gold as she aimed at the fallen warrior. "FINAL FLASH!"  
  
A large beam of light emitted from her hands and shot towards the warrior. The gym radiated with light and rays of energy as the beam made its impact. Shrapnel and twisted burnt metal flew from the side of the gym the warrior lay. Smoke hovered in the air and slithered out the smoking doorways.  
  
Vegeta couldn't believe his own eyes as he saw Garu get shot straight to the next dimension by that little troublesome girl. He quickly focused on the smokey fog and listened to the sound of life. He saw the faint outline of a figure walking out of the smoke. Merilyn's footsteps clicked on the metal floor softly as she made her way to the exit. Her smoking, crackling yellow aura faded into nothing. The only signs of damage were the dirt smudges on her cheeks and the swollen muscles bulging from her hand. Her eyes were fixed straight ahead in a calm tranquility. He watched Shain walk to her but she passed him as if in slow motion.  
  
Shain caught a few floating tendrils of her hair in his gloved fingers before they passed through them. He could hardly contain the jumble of feelings he was experiencing but swallowed them down. He casually smirked and crossed his arms. She was Frieza's perfect warrior now and that meant new terrible things. Frieza would push her past the limit and kill her either physically or mentally. Or she would kill him after seeing his true colors. Either way she would die in some way or another. He could tell. She was dying already. ((  
  
Merilyn walked quietly to her chambers and opened the door to find Araro standing with anger on her face. Merilyn didn't care nor feel what it was the Phoenix was angry about. She sluggishly pushed past her and fell on the floor next to her bed. She could barely feel her arms or legs as her vision became blurry and sedated. Araro's voice sounded like a high -pitched siren's call or very, very slow. Merilyn tried to focus but she couldn't concentrate her mind on anything. She felt like she didn't have a body, like her spirit was floating above her. "Goooo.awaaay.Ararooo," mumbled Merilyn almost incoherently. She didn't know how to get back up and she didn't think she could if she wanted to. She saw through half-swollen eyes the velvet atmosphere of space. Closing her eyes, she tried to envision the image of the six people crowded together. She could hardly hold it as she felt her mind give out completely. She had slipped into some endless void that she couldn't crawl out of. She realized Frieza's words echo in her head and thought quietly before passing in to darkness, the mark has been made. 


	6. The Whirlpool Inside

CHAPTER SIX THE WHIRLPOOL INSIDE  
  
742 A.D.  
  
Barely a year had passed by before the child Merilyn had endured enough pain and suffering to endure a lifetime. The sparring with the Saiyins, the sophisticated training she did with Cooler, and the lectures from Frieza had manifested a new feeling in her. That feeling was hopelessness and deepening loneliness. Despite her impressive accomplishments and military respect from the warriors amongst her, everything and everybody seemed aloof to her increasing depression. Only Araro and the mysterious Shain saw past the false façade Merilyn presented to the others. Past the outside show of pride and determination laid a sea of deep sadness and disappointment that had began to take charge over her mind. Her increasing smugness and indifference to the outside world was beginning to become something more.something deeper and more terrifying.  
  
Merilyn stood lazily against the wall of the shower pod. The beads of water ran down in spider webs across her shoulders and splayed across her arms. The budding muscles rippled along her biceps and her abdomen. A small drop of water dripped from the tip of her nose as she stood calmly in the steamy mist of the shower. She flinched suddenly and grasped her swollen side in light agony. Her slightly parted lips took quick breaths as her eyes opened to behold the wound. She turned the shower off and grabbed a towel from the rack. She dried her body and lightly powered up, drying her hair. She walked over to the metal bench and sat by the folded uniform laid out there for her. She smiled faintly. Thanks Araro, you were always kind. Grunting, she pulled on the skintight under suit and finished pulling her over dress on top of it. After pulling on the knee boots, she clutched her gloves and limped her way outside of the showering hall to the inner corridor. She found Vegeta and Nappa standing there against the wall holding their clothing. She hadn't noticed that a line had formed behind them. She hadn't been cognizant of anything lately. Ignoring the glares from them, she grunted and marched off with her head bowed down, hiding the pain on her face. Just as she began to turn a corner, she bumped into a hard figure and felt a jab of pain wrench her gut. She cried out and held her side again, slightly dropping to one knee. She felt a hand grab her arm and pull her up with force.  
  
"Hey, watch where you are going fish monger," Shain growled lightly before bringing his eyes to her bruised side. "Are you okay? I'm surprised that you are hurt."  
  
"Don't worry about my problems, okay? Cooler just happened to land a few good ones today. Of course, he happened to do a crimson energy bomb into my side. I will be fine though. I have never felt pain before. It's a little.weird.I guess," murmured Merilyn with her eyes twitching in confusion.  
  
Shain narrowed his crystal blue eyes at her and watched her closely a few minutes before stomping off to the showers. Merilyn didn't like him too much. He was always appearing from nowhere and asking her stupid questions or making cruel remarks towards her fighting performance. Oh well. She didn't have time for him. She needed to see Dr. Gero for a medical check- up and for x-rays. Apparently Cooler broke her leg a few matches ago and it hadn't healed all the way. This surprised her since her healing ability usually took care of anything in a matter of minutes or hours. Merilyn finally entered the medical bay and knocked lightly on the lab door. It hissed open rather silently, letting out rays of a crimson neon glow. Merilyn scrunched up her nose and entered the lab. The lab formed a circle around a large holographic isotope. The isotope was inserted in the machine Dr. Gero called his library catalog of information. It held the files of several medical records and everything that ever existed in the world. It was like a holographic projected computer. Dr. Gero constructed it after finding the core of nuclear energy on the planet Solruil. Merilyn often visited Dr. Gero since Dr. Gero had a strange interest in her genetic structure. He would ramble about strange theories of cloning exact duplicates of DNA codes and of combining DNA with robotics. Madness. Merilyn shrugged and entered the door past the lab into a neon green lit lab. It was the regeneration lab where warriors recovered in regenerative pods. Sometimes it was used to test warriors and their health, their ki levels and what not. She had seen Vegeta and Shain come here often for shots of adrenaline. It seemed stupid to her since she would never let a needle penetrate her skin. It was a deep phobia of hers. She found Dr. Gero testing one of his creations on a metal table. It was some sort of artificial hand with wires and something like veins protruding from the wrist. Merilyn almost fainted at the sight but instead slammed her hand on the table causing the doctor to jump. The doctor gave her a deathly unnatural sneer that almost made Merilyn step back in fear before he grinned almost forcefully.  
  
"Hello, my dear warrior Merilyn, the child of the century. Lord Frieza sent me a transmission saying you would be here for lab tests I believe. You know how he hates waiting so lets get right to it. Give me your arm for a blood sample," explained the doctor as he greedily stared at her bare arm. His needle was in hand and waiting.  
  
"No blood tests, doctor. I only am required for a cerebral x-ray and a ki reading. Got it, doctor?" sneered Merilyn with a raised eyebrow. This old man made her uneasy.  
  
The doctor's face twitched with repressed anger as he forced a knowing grin. Putting his needle away, he quickly placed her inside the glass chamber along the wall. He stuck wires and plugs along her head and limbs with precision. After securing her form, he closed the door and began to type into the console its instructions. A gas vapor fizzed into the chamber and soon Merilyn fell into a deep slumber. The doctor watched her eyes shut and her head sag to her chest then pressed a glowing green key. A holographic projection of the girl's body appeared as the infra- red scanner scoped the girl's body. The doctor's eyes widened as the repetition of beeps from the monitor gained speed. The ki meter was picking up speed with smoke rising from it. Before the ki meter exploded in a fit of sparks, Dr. Gero caught the power reading. He could hardly believe his eyes and quietly examined the health monitor. The reading on the screen also came as a surprise. How could such a thing be, he wondered aloud. If Frieza or even King Cold knew about this, this girl would be. The doctor snapped out of his thoughts as the computer came alive. "Deactivate animation process. Disengaging vapors and all specimens."  
  
The girl had awoken suddenly and in a fit of distress. Her green eyes shot wild daggers before registering where she was. After the tubes disengaged, the girl stumbled out of the chamber and fought to keep consciousness. She grabbed for her heart then her throat. The doctor reached for her arm but she quickly brushed him off with light force. The old man landed on his side near the lab table. Merilyn meant to say something, anything, to end the cold silence but instead teleported from the lab. Silence followed. Merilyn stood in shock inside her little solarium and looked at her bare hands. The gloves were removed before her examination so her pale little hands were bare of protection. They seemed to glow a fluorescent yellow whenever she touched anything. When she felt the doctor, she could see his soul and his mind. The poor man was corrupted with madness and genius. He would turn out to be something awful later in life, if he ever left Frieza that is. As if Frieza could be destroyed. Merilyn felt a small grin cross her lips but felt a deep pain rip into her heart and into her soul. The pain brought a cry from her as she fell to the ground on the side that wasn't numb. She grasped her arms and hugged her body in terror and pain. Would the pain ever go away? Her head throbbed with the pounding of drums beating her skull. Her legs tingled with numbness and felt like the pricking of cold needles in her nerve cells. She could barely withstand the pain as she let out something she hadn't had in a year. She let a tear of pain slide onto the grass. A flow of images threatened to take hold of her mind but she refused them this one time. She didn't want to feel the loneliness and the sorrow of missing something. She didn't want to see the six sages looking at her with concern and patience. She didn't want to see the beautiful woman and the tailed dark man together. She didn't want to feel the warmness that enveloped her body from the image of the woman brushing her cheek. It was all empty and fake. Surreal, but so close to grasp in her fingers. Merilyn cried even harder and felt weaker like the lost child she was. After a few seconds of crying, she fell asleep and tried to dream of the golden figure surrounded by lightening.  
  
LATER  
  
Merilyn awoke with sleepy eyes and looked around to find Zarbon scowling at her. His green eyes were tinted lightly with concern and shame. She carefully stood on her feet and faced him with a hard expression on her face. She knew what Zarbon had to say and swiftly brushed past him to the door. A hand grabbed her arm and squeezed so tightly she thought her arm would snap in half.  
  
"Don't walk away from me, girl. I didn't volunteer to watch over you. I intend to carry out Freiza's orders regardless of your state of mind," Zarbon hissed with fury.  
  
Merilyn looked at him with a distorted face then wiped it clean w/o any emotion. She hissed at him then sighed with defeat. "Don't touch me ever again, Zarbon. You may regret it one day but later. What do you want now?"  
  
Zarbon crossed his arms and smirked. "Frieza requests your presence immediately on the bridge. I will escort you personally, love."  
  
Merilyn followed Zarbon with her head bowed and her arms limp at her sides. She kept her eyes lowered on the heels of his boots. She didn't understand why Frieza wanted to see her for. She closed her eyes then remembered some possible reasons. During her sparring matches, she had decreased her aggression and stopped executing final blows to her opponents. She had begun to show mercy and pity for them. She refused to fight Cooler at some practices and ended up walking away like a weakling. She didn't understand the logic of it and she couldn't place everything together to make sense of it. She just felt it every time she fought anybody. She felt the sharp pain in her heart and the hollowness that followed it. Merilyn felt eyes watching her. She glanced up to see the Saiyin boys looking at her with a dark gaze. Nappa chuckled with a sneer while Radditz simply twitched his lips with a grin. His eyes were like black lagoons of madness that seemed to swallow her soul. She shivered slightly before looking over at the Prince and Shain. Vegeta stood upright with his arms crossed and his mouth pulled into a smirk. His cobalt eyes mocked her and teased her with a hideous gleam of evil. Shain hunched over with his hands settled on his belt and watched her with a steadiness that gave her little comfort. The crystalline blues of his eyes were ice cold and barren of feeling. There was intensity in his gaze that followed her all the way past the corridor. Even her own race seemed to mock and disrespect her; she was a joke to them and a simple girl. With her spirit and confidence already crushed, she entered Frieza's chambers and stood on the bridge. Zarbon turned on his heel to stand in the corner until he was needed again. He face was pulled in sympathy for her as if he understood her wariness.  
  
Merilyn turned her head to face Frieza. His silhouette was etched in the shadows of the bridge. The lights from the consoles and computers illuminated his pasty features and added a slight transparency to his skin. She heard the rustling of his armor and the light step of his feet on the metal floor. The death-like quietness continued for a few more seconds until a pin drop was heard. A low rumbling echoed suddenly.  
  
"I have been hearing reports from all my senior officers and other warriors that you are not meeting my expectations of you. This disappoints me deeply that my own child dares to show any weakness," Frieza said in a deadly soft voice. He emerged from the shadows with unnatural speed and with the grace of a killer. He made his way to his levitating chair and picked up his wine glass without effort. He sipped it all the while well watching Merilyn like a predator studying its prey. Merilyn simply stood still with rising terror and cleared her dry throat. " I am not your child, lord Frieza. I can't destroy those warriors in such a manner. Its not just."  
  
Frieza choked on his drink and hid back his fury with a soft smile. "Just, huh? You want to see better justice? You selfish little fool," Frieza hissed evilly. He began to move towards her with his eyes frozen in hatred and outrage. " I showed you all you needed to know. There is no justice, there is no peace and there is no mercy. You keep wandering to those stupid emotions and those visions you have. What do they ever do for you? They create pity, weakness, and sympathy. Deceiving yourself with these false thoughts of there being other options and better conclusions is very disappointing to hear of. I thought you had thrown them away and forgotten the past. Apparently, you still believe in equality and peace. What a pity," Frieza sneered then threw his drink to the ground in a rage. He took hold of her chin with his gloved hand. " You defy me greatly in this matter muck like that naïve prince Vegeta. You mope around and manifest this feeling of pain in your mind like you have experienced it. You don't know what pain is nor do you have any concept of what reality is. Life is a cruel irony, my daughter. You fool yourself with these pleasantries."  
  
Merilyn felt her knees buckle as her hope slipped away. She had thought Frieza was righteous and just. She had thought him a great being with notions of future peace and strength for the universe. What he was saying was madness.was it true though? It couldn't be. Her voice returned and fought its way out. The last words of hope and defiance she would ever speak. "I am not your daughter. You are lying. It isn't true what you say."  
  
The room became deathly quiet. She heard Zarbon gasp and became silent with anxiety again. What she heard and felt then was much more than pain. What she had felt before was simply light physical pain. This was an awakening pain of something else. After hearing the hand slap her face, bruising her jaw, she felt the burning sting and a new feeling of awe. She raised her hand to her face and gave Frieza a look of wonder and anger. She suddenly began to snicker for some unknown reason and soon felt a fist connect with her gut. The pain was more than she could bear. Blackness threatened to engulf her mind as she fell to her knees. She held her stomach and tried to think. Her own voice sounded broken and hollow as she gasped in pain.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH CHILD! I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? UNGRATEFUL BRAT! NOW YOU KNOW THE PAIN YOU SO DREAMED OF! YOU MAY NOT BE MY DAUGHTER BUT I OWN YOU! YOU ARE MINE TO COMMAND AND BREAK! I AM THE ONLY ANSWER! I AM THE ONLY TRUTH YOU WILL EVER KNOW! TO THINK YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE A GREAT WARRIOR OF MY OWN POWER? IF I HAVE TO BEAT IT INTO YOU AND BREAK YOU BIT BY BIT, I WILL MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND!" Frieza screamed in wrath-like fury as he continued to kick her sharply in her side.  
  
Merilyn could barely open her swollen eyes. Her vision was blurry and red as the figure of Frieza hovered over her with a sinister glare of hatred. Liquid of some sort was oozing from her mouth and eyebrow. She tried to move but cried out as a sharp pain erupted from her chest. It seemed every bone had been broken and twisted into some odd shape to serve as a painful reminder of her defiance. She wanted to cry but couldn't. Breathing was a giant effort as her airway became clogged with pulsing blood. Suddenly, darkness swept over her face as Frieza lowered his face to hers. His tongue licked her cheek and rolled back into his mouth. " I hope my lesson for the day was as enlightening for you as it was delightful for me. Know that you know loss and pain, don't ever defy my orders ever again. Whenever you are ready to align with me, come but be prepared. I detest cowardice and weakness of any kind. Let the hate burn you now. At least you will be full of some ambition for greatness even if it is to kill me like Vegeta's."  
  
Merilyn heard Frieza come towards Zarbon. "I don't want her in a tank and see to it Dr. Gero slows her regenerative abilities down by 67%. I want her to have a scar to see if she dares to look into the past again. My little warrior needs that valuable lesson." Merilyn could hardly hear Zarbon's stuttering over her own gargled breathing. Her heart and hopes crumbled inside her gated fortress of her mind. Zarbon had her lowered on a medical slab and moved to her rooms. Time scurried quickly on the outside but it slithered like viscosity inside her body. Even the needle the doctor stuck in her arm seemed to move like syrup down a tree. The pendulum swung in her head as she lay down on her cot. The own beating of her heart slowed and palpitated to the rhythm of her life support machine. Merilyn tried to move but felt no will to do so. Everything had fallen away. The small heart inside was crucified and burning with rage and pain. Why couldn't she feel anything? Why couldn't she call out for the pain to subside? Then she remembered closely. How could she forget now? Frieza had beat the hope out of her and cut out her tongue with his words. The feelings she tried to feel were dissipated and simply ashes on the floor of her memory. Her heart was damaged and it leaked out like a kettle her life force. Her soul. Why couldn't she feel again? Oh, her heart was bleeding and dead. The closer she came to her soul and reached for it, the farther it stretched away into the void swirling around her like a spiral. Her soul was like a ghost now. It was haunting her and taunting her weakness. She felt her soul lock its doors to her forever. Araro watched in horror and deep sadness at the state of Merilyn's fragile body as it lay on the metal cot. Every part of her body was covered in wicked purple and blue bruises. Every cut seemed to reach the bone in its depth. Every blood smear that stained her skin and clothes seemed full of life with its glistening reflection. Even her blood reflected more life than the body it came from. Araro watched a little more before turning away in sickness and disgust. Who could have done this? She was only a child, a small innocent young child. A child Araro had accompanied for a year and grown to care for. The sages were right about her uncanny power levels but they didn't understand her inner self. They didn't see the deep affectation and passion she had for life, for simply being. They didn't see the intensity in her will and the neutral sides of her character that weren't Saiyin or Sylph. Throughout Araro's lifetime, she had never met a person who was so extreme and arrogant but thoughtful and passionate. Araro felt a tear leave her eye and quickly brushed it off. These simple emotions were deeply affecting her mission here.  
  
Araro grabbed a washcloth and began tending to Merilyn's wounds. She wanted to cry again at the sight of it but didn't. After changing Merilyn into a simple loose toga, Araro brushed the child's golden hair. She noticed the silvery gray streaks of hair by her temples and felt a tear wet her leg. The child was weeping in her sleep. Araro calmly watched the simplest of wounds heal and regenerate. She knew the others would not heal for a long period of time. There would be scars on the child's hands and one on her knee. Apparently, this lord Frieza wanted the scars to stay as reminders of her defiance. Suddenly, the girl twitched and moaned. Her eyes snapped open and surveyed the room with feral fear. She didn't know where she was or even who she was.  
  
Araro clutched the girl by the arms and held her in place until she calmed down. She calmly released her grip slowly then held her breath in horror. The child's eyes were drooped in fatigue and sorrow yet inside there wasn't any register of feeling or thought. Was she in shock? Araro couldn't tell. She saw only the coolness of Merilyn's emerald eyes. Merilyn put a hand to her cheek and wiped a tear onto her finger. She sat mesmerized by it and slowly looked up at Araro. Recognition reflected in her eyes yet the warmth was gone again. The feeling was lost again.  
  
Merilyn bent forward and wiped the tear on Araro's cheek. Araro could only look in confusion and wonder, her eyes sinking into despair. Her shaking hands covered the child's and held them as if to bring comfort. "Take it. I have no use for tears anymore. It would be false for me to weep if I cannot feel these things I weep for," Merilyn's raspy soft voice echoed in Araro's head. Araro watched the child painfully walk towards the window portal and stand. The child wept her last tears and stiffly smoothed her face of all pain. She turned to face Araro once more and what Araro saw shocked her more than what had happened previously. Her face was blank of all emotion and set like a statue's. Her eyes were slightly narrowed and half opened as if in a dream-like state. The eyes above all were full of another emotion that Araro had not seen before. Determination and the beginnings of her true indifference. A smirk lit Merilyn's lips as she changed from her toga to her loose overdress. She pulled her gloves on and her boots on with disregard of her wounds. After fully dressing, she turned on her heel to leave the room. Araro felt a tear slide down her face again then calmly nodded her head. This child had strength in her she had never seen before. She was excited to see it but not in this state of mind. Araro gripped her hands together and watched Merilyn leave to spar again. Little sparks and glimpses of lightening crackled behind Merilyn as she left Araro. 


	7. The Purge

CHAPTER 7 THE PURGE  
  
745 A.D.  
  
  
  
Log 123, Day 342 Beginning Entry  
  
  
  
Today I feel dead. I feel like my insides have melted and that my soul has been ripped from my chest. Without these body systems, how is it possible I live? How can I live without a soul or a hint of feeling in me? How can he not look at me and not feel my pain? I don't understand how somebody can just break somebody down so bad and pretend everything will be smooth. How can HE just torment me with his sick twisted words and poison my ears until total deafness? I think it is so malicious and cruel.but I can do nothing to stop it. Maybe I want it to go on and on in my head until the raining of voices and images goes away. This seething pain could squeeze them out until my mind cannot think at all. To be mindless, like a savage. Maybe I am losing my mind. I am losing my body it seems. I feel sluggish and unable to move parts of my body. My speed has slowed down so bad that even Radditz can land a good blast. This disappoints Frieza but let the bastard get pissed. What can he do that he hasn't already done? Gods, its so hard to breathe when there is so much pressure on my lungs and my chest. My pale hands are warm yet numb. They tremble ever so slightly. They have started that lately, especially after I use energy blasts. I feel disgusted and so lame. Nothing feels real. I feel like I am slipping away into this hole of blackness. (Slight rustling noise and voices in background) Well, apparently lord Frieza wants the Saiyins to leave on a purge for Zestia. I have heard of it before from Araro. It is a petty little refugee planet swarming with orphans and forgotten men. Old fighters and pilots mainly. This will be my first purge. I am filling with this feeling of bloodlust that is making my body lighter and jerkier. I cannot do this. I cannot do this. I want to die. I want to die so much. (Light sob and deep gasp, female voice cracking) I am so depressed but I don't want to feel. I don't want to feel these feelings anymore and never again. They won't go. I try to push it down but it relives itself in my fears and worries. Death is breathing down my neck and choking me so I can't breathe Life anymore. I feel I am supposed to bear these burdens and experience these crises but why? Who Am I? Let me fall; let me fall.until next time. I have a purge to do.  
  
The cold darkness of space wrapped the little space pod in a blanket of black tranquility. As the little pod passed a gleaming bright comet, a glimmer of orange light radiated and lit up the inside of the pod with the sleeping figure inside. The lit silhouette of the sleeping figure was etched with bright furious colors and brought it to life. The light crawled onto the figure's gloved arms that were crossed over its chest. The pale white tunic of the warrior came to a jagged upside down triangle between its legs. The brightly polished shine of the white boots twinkled under the light. The light stretched towards the warrior's pale throat that was half hidden by its blue collar. Strands of honey colored hair blew in front of the illuminated face and landed on the pale full lips of the figure. The figure, a female, looked not much like a warrior with her thin body and calm expression etched on her face. The closed lids vibrated while the woman dreamt in her sleep. Her lips began to twitch and her soft expression changed from sleeping angel to a tortured devil's. Her eyes suddenly snapped open. "Disengaging from still animation and isolating sleeping gas. Awake, warrior." The computer echoed in the pod as the gases shut off.  
  
Suddenly a piercing voice from the intercom rang out. "Wake up. We are 5 minutes from our destination of planet Zestia and I want all of you pathetic excuses of Saiyins ready for landing. Understood? Prince Vegeta out." Merilyn blinked her eyes again and used her right hand to wipe the sleep from her eyes. She used the other to type in the commands for her computer. After a deep yawn and an observation of her surroundings, Merilyn faced front and smirked to herself. She closed her eyes and braced for impact. The impact was colossal as the small pod slammed into the surface of Zestia. Dirt and small plants were strewn about while the pod dug into the ground like a plow. Not too long after the impact, the pod door hissed open as a figure emerged. The dust created a dense fog that surrounded the pod and its inhabitant. A soft blue light emerged form the fog and disintegrated it quickly. Merilyn sat in her pod calmly with her glowing blue hand extended outside the pod. After a few minutes of quick observation, Merilyn slowly exited the pod and stood in a fighting stance. Her arms were by her sides, her fists clenched, while her legs were spread apart and her feet dug in the ground. Strange little planet this is. I see only dust and soil everywhere yet I smell oil of some sort, thought Merilyn to herself. She braced herself upon hearing her companions impact the planet also. "Are you just going to stand there and look stupid or are you going to join the rest of us?!" came a high-pitched voice full of irritation. Merilyn didn't have to look up to recognize the voice's owner. Prince Vegeta hovered in the air about ten feet above her with his arms crossed over his armored chest. Nappa, Radditz, and Shain were also hovering near him with grim looks. Their tails swished with wariness and hunger. Merilyn sighed and took a deep breath. Her feet left the ground as she quickly joined the others. Prince Vegeta only scowled at her then turned away from the group.  
  
Prince Vegeta smirked to himself and turned away from the pathetic excuses of Saiyins near him. Why did he have to endure such embarrassment? He sighed then pressed his scouter and awaited its results. The whizzes and beeps of the machine finally ended after a few seconds. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and grunted with amusement. "Interesting. Very interesting," mused Vegeta while crossing his arms once more. "What is interesting, my prince?" asked Nappa with light concern. He glanced to Radditz and Shain with confusion written on his face. "Are the power readings high or low? Are there any cities here to crush, my prince?" growled Radditz with excitement. He pounded his fist onto his other hand to further exaggerate his craving of destruction, receiving chuckles from the others. Vegeta only scowled and looked past them into the gray horizon. "You are only half right, dear Radditz. It seems we will have to turn Oozaru with some of these inhabitants because I picked up a reading of roughly 5,000 and another of about 20,000. They are much too strong for you, Radditz"-he looked at Nappa expectantly-"and you Nappa." Vegeta ignored Nappa's protest and looked over at Merilyn. His lips turned into a gleaming smirk as he flashed his fangs. This little one had better do her job or else I will get the heat for it, thought Vegeta with fading anxiety before chuckling lightly to himself. As if Freeza could do much damage to me .I am the Prince of all Saiyins. No one can destroy me. Vegeta shook his mane of hair and glanced at Nappa with annoyance. "Shut it, Nappa! There is a city nearby that you can take your anger out at. Just don't get cocky. There IS a high power reading around here and I WILL find it. Nappa, you take Shain with you. Radditz, you get the girl over there. I've paired you into twos, with one strong fighter and one weakling. We'll flank the city and take it down. I want to find that high power reading. Got it?" Vegeta received nods and growls from the others before powering up. "Lets head out!" he screamed before blasting off. He cocked his ear to hear the other's following then sped up. Deep inside the heart of the shady city, and in the musty spaceport bar, a group of rough-looking men sat hunched at a table. Smoke and dust littered the air anew as each man held in their hands a set of cards. Eyes were narrowed and creases present in every forehead as they looked on at the young man seated at the head. The men didn't know if it was his pale luminescent skin reflected under the light or his closed eyelids that intimidated them but it was something about the young man. A light breeze of air whipped through the bar and swept the man's lush locks of silver hair off his shoulders. The man smiled enigmatically then opened his eyes slowly. The men were too mesmerized by his crystal eyes to realize they had lost the game of space poker. The man's soft deep voice rang out suddenly. "I believe this round is mine. Now if you'd do me the pleasure of handing over your credits and zeni. Thank you." One of the men, a man with a patch over his eye and spiky green hair, growled and pulled out a pistol. He cocked it and pressed the greasy mussel to the silver haired man's temple. " I say you cheated, mate. You couldn't have won 20 matches. It's impossible. I won't give you shit." The bar got quiet with all eyes on the pair of men. Everyone waited hesitantly for chaos to consume the room but it didn't happen. The young man simply closed his eyes then looked at the pirate. His lips twitched before he lashed out. Time froze and the others strained their eyes to see the young man clutch the man's wrist and twist it behind the pirate's back. The young man's speed was unbelievable and quicker than the human eye could comprehend. The pirate gasped for air and wheezed in pain. "How- how did you move like that?" "Your question is of no importance to me, only your money. Understand?" the young man whispered then glanced at the men beside him. "Please place the money in that bag. I'm sure you don't want to die today. Thank you." After the men placed the money in the bag, the strange young man slipped on his black cloak and grabbed the bag. With a wry grin, he turned on his heel and made his way towards the doors.  
  
Danneh sighed upon reaching the doors. He hadn't wanted any trouble at this bar but he couldn't pass up a chance for money. His chances seemed to be running out with all the demands from his employer, King Cold, lessening. His lips twitched while in mid thought and he chuckled lightly. It seemed mercenaries, especially HIS particular kind, were in less demand. Just then, a large force hit him in the mid section and knocked the air out of his stomach. He snapped his head around to see a short stubby pink alien on the floor with a look of pure terror on his face. Danneh narrowed his eyes and grabbed the man's arm, pulling him to his feet. Before Danneh could ask the man anything, the alien began squirming and searching for words. " Sai..the-the...the.they are-are.THEY ARE HERE!!" Danneh cocked an eyebrow and frowned at the alien. Danneh closed his eyes and tried to search the alien's thoughts for any images and thoughts. Before he came close to an answer, the man screamed in terror and caught the whole bar's attention. " THE SAIYINS ARE HERE!! THE SAIYINS!! THEY ARE HERE!!" Danneh sucked in a cold breeze of air and felt his hands go weak. He didn't even acknowledge the sudden death of the frightened alien as he stepped outside the bar. His knees were weak and wobbly but he did not fall. Upon exiting the bar, he heard the thousands of screams and shouts of terror erupting all around him like hail. Thick streams of smoke snaked around him and burning ash stung Danneh's eyes. He coughed and looked up at the dark sky overhead with watering eyes. He gasped in shock. There HE was. He was actually here. A small dark figure hovered in the sky far above him, cackling wildly and shooting off random blasts of blue energy. A flame of wild black hair whipped in the wind with loose strands snapping in front of the man's cobalt marble eyes. Those burning eyes of hate and destruction. Danneh immediately recognized him as the last prince of Saiyins, Vegeta. Danneh closed his eyes once more as the image sank in his head. Vegeta, he hadn't expected him to strike this rogue planet. Danneh could barely control his anger and felt himself power up. His thoughts ran wild and his brain whizzed while trying to compute possible theories of why the Saiyins would strike this place of all the better planets to purge. This planet had nothing and was nothing. It was simply a refugee planet for Freeza's victims, the ones that had survived previous purges and had nowhere to go to with their homes gone. Danneh snarled at the thought of Freeza executing such an order. Before he erupted, a sharp stream of light flashed through his mind along with a voice calling to him. A voice like a child's called in pain and fright. Danneh felt it and turned to his left. That's where the voice came from. Danneh closed his eyes again and concentrated his energy. Ah, yes, he felt it now. A Saiyin, male, was wrecking havoc upon a Sylph colony not too far away. Danneh scrunched his nose. Strange.there was a LARGE amount of energy radiating from that area and it COULDN'T have been the Saiyin there. Either way, Danneh had to leave there now and try to save the horde of his people residing there. Danneh lifted up into the air and shot off quickly towards the direction of the colony. Suddenly Danneh felt a nearby power source and felt an elbow ram into his ribs. "Where do you think you're going? The fun has just started!" hissed a voice seething with fury and apparent bloodlust. Vegeta. Danneh coughed and wiped the blood from his lip. He took a peek at Vegeta and gave a faint grin of recognition. "That wasn't the right way to treat an old acquaintance. Shame on you, Vegeta." Vegeta's face paled slightly and his lip quivered but he quickly regained his arrogant composure. He simply smirked, his eyeteeth glistening with hunger. His light blue aura crackled around him with fury and power. "Oh so sorry to offend you Danneh. It only seems giving you respect is meaningless, as it is you are not a prince anymore. More so, a dead prince when I'm done with you." Danneh snarled at the sharp stab of pain and sorrow Vegeta's words rang in him. He narrowed his eyes and powered up. His aura turned a shade of silver and crackled with sparkling lightening. "It seems I'm not the only forgotten prince here, Vegeta. At least my people aren't dead." Before Vegeta could react, Danneh let out a yell and rammed his shoulder into Vegeta's chest. Vegeta tried to gasp for air as Danneh landed a fist into his stomach. Vegeta doubled over and looked up with a bloodshot eye at Danneh. He sneered and felt Danneh slam his fist on top of his head. Vegeta felt his body weaken and give out while he fell into darkness. Before passing out, Vegeta felt his body soar at an amazing speed and connect into the ground.  
  
Danneh's chest rose and fell quickly as he looked at the huge crater where Vegeta landed. He certainly didn't want the little monster following him again and detaining him from his present mission. Danneh turned his back on Vegeta, and with a last glance, he sped off for the Sylph colony once more. Thoughts of others, dying and dead, whipped through his head like a whirlwind of echoing pain as he flew nearer the colony. His extra-sensitive senses picked up the last images and dialogues of the Sylph colony. Danneh tried to hold in his fears and repress the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. He would not weaken now or ignore the pain of his people again as he had done in the past. He wouldn't stand for the deaths of thousands of Sylphs when he could stop it. With this new surge of inspiration, Danneh increased his speed and pushed past his limit to reach the colony. He had to reach that Saiyin and that incredible power reading he had received.  
  
At the Sylph Colony  
  
Radditz stood stoically with his arms crossed. His boots dug into the loose soil as he faced the flabbergasted weaklings in front of him. He smirked at the scene and looked over at his companion for a similar response. The girl stood impassively with a blank expression on her face. Her flaxen hair snapped in the wind and wrapped around her face. Radditz found himself mesmerized by her quivering pale lips and moist emerald eyes. Seconds passed until he caught himself and turned to growl at the beings in front of him. He dropped his arms and placed his hands on his hips. With a low chuckle, he glanced at Nappa who arrived just then from a smoking section of the colony. "Well, Nappa, did you enjoy yourself?" asked Radditz roughly, knowing the answer already. Nappa grunted and cracked his knuckles. "What the hell kinda question is that? You know I did. How's it coming for you, Radditz? I see the blonde hasn't raised a hand." Nappa nodded his baldhead at Merilyn with a scowl. Radditz glanced at her from the corner of his eye and hmphed to himself. " Don't worry yourself. I'm more concerned with my enjoyment. Now lets get down to business." Radditz faced the inert beings again and gave a wicked grin. He walked forward a little and inspected the crowd before him. "Let me get a reading first so none of you try anything stupid," Radditz shouted then pressed his scouter. The whizzes and whirs finally ceased as Radditz let out a deep chuckle. "Well, it seems the highest reading is about 1,300. That is pretty pathetic for a bunch of highly advanced revered beings as yourselves." A soft voice rang out from the crowd. "Not as pathetic as your filthy race. At least we have honor." A man with pale white hair and blue eyes stood grimly awaiting the Saiyin's response. Radditz tensed his muscles and let out a fierce growl. " Honor? You call living in this dump honor? Well, I'll show you honor. Let's get this party started!" With that, Radditz and Nappa ran at full speed towards the crowd. It immediately parted like the Red Sea as bodies flew and shouts rang out. Bright blazes of ki blasts and fire lit the sky, turning it a dark blood red. Some of the male beings resisted and fought back without much effect as the Saiyins ripped right through them. Nappa let out a blast of energy from his mouth, burning the men before him to a cinder. He turned to snap a man's neck while kicking another in the stomach. Radditz flew high in the air and lifted his arm before him. As he powered up, his hand was glistening with a ring of blue energy. Before he could throw the blast, he froze and felt his body stiffen. He looked over at the pale terror stricken face of Merilyn before feeling his body slam into the ground. " GET AWAY FROM THEM, YOU BEAST!!!"  
  
Danneh hovered in the air after landing a solid kick into the spiky longhaired Saiyin's back while he was powering up for a blast. He watched sharply as the young man lay moaning on the ground. He saw the young man struggle to rise but could not. He closed his eyes and tuned his mind into the young man's thoughts. Must rise.must defeat my attacker..must not show weakness.pain in my back.where is that damned Merilyn.Merilyn. The Saiyin's thoughts blurred Danneh's mind, as he looked for this Merilyn the young teenaged warrior was complaining about. Danneh finally saw her. He caught his breath and froze. This creature.this Merilyn.was the loveliest thing he had seen in his long lifetime. She just seemed to stand there frozen nearby the fallen Saiyin, totally inert and detached from the outside environment. Her glistening dark blonde hair seemed to transcend above her head like a pale halo. Strands blew in her face, in front of her most magnetic feature. Her glittering emerald eyes were hidden under the long black lashes encircling her round eyes. He couldn't even get a power reading, much less think straight without great effort. Her mystifying figure totally eluded him yet pulled him towards her like an invisible chain. He tried to breathe and blinked his eyes. Who was this girl? She was so young.maybe thirteen or twelve.yet so beautiful. Before Danneh could even think another thought, he felt strong arms encircle him and hold him in an iron grip. Danneh struggled to escape or at least land a hit but found his air leaving his lungs. This monster was squeezing the life out of him and all because he let his guard fall. " Well, well. What do we have here? An albino rodent," roared the deep baritone of the giant called Nappa. His acid breath burned Danneh's eyes and skin. Just as Danneh felt darkness consume him, he heard a high- shrilled voice call out. He looked up through his blurry vision to see a bruised and panting Vegeta hovering in front of him. "No, Nappa! This slime ball is mine." Vegeta smirked and placed his hands on his hips in an arrogant posture. He turned up his nose and narrowed his eyes in triumph. Just as he was about to punch Danneh, he frowned and looked at Merilyn. He could hear Radditz causing havoc once more but he saw Merilyn standing still.  
  
Merilyn stood inert and frozen with shock. She could feel her knees wobble and weaken at the site of the massive bloodshed ahead of her. Dying bodies lay on the ground in such a mutilated state that caused her stomach to sicken. Spilled blood, gaping wounds, shredded organs, and body parts lay spread about. She could smell the intoxicating scent of sweat and rich blood in the soil but dare not react to her primal instinct. Her impulse was to join the carnage and inflict the shedding of thousands but her shock of death created more feelings in her. She glanced at the blood splattered on her boot then faced the sight before her once more. Translucent tears slid down her cheek and splattered on top of her boot. She raised a shaky hand to her cheek and pressed her finger to stop a tear from falling. The tear mesmerized her as her tears always had. She hadn't shed one in over three or four years. What was happening to her? What was this erupting new feeling in her? Why did she feel somehow bonded to these people? Why did she feel she was dying with them? Suddenly an image of a terrified young girl ripped through her skull. She shouted in pain and clutched her head. The girl in the image was crying and huddling under some sort of temple. Two burnt bodies lay by her in pools of blood. Merilyn cried out and looked around fiercely for this child. She started to walk around and pressed her scouter repeatedly, hoping for a reading off this girl. She found her finally. The girl was huddling by the two bodies like in the image. Her blue skin was covered in blood and wet soil from the torn earth. The locks of her midnight black hair drifted in the faint breeze and fell behind her back. The girl had finished sobbing and had noticed Merilyn staring at her with surprise. The girl's hazel eyes glistened and moistened over with fear of death. Merilyn's eyes connected with the girl's as a powerful vision engulfed her mind. A torrent of runny pictures leaped through her mind and threatened to consume her attention if it hadn't been for the new image. It was blurry and swirling in gray tones like her astral body was caught in a tornado. Her mind's eye noticed the tower above the crying girl. She noticed how it teetered and began to fall. Merilyn snapped out of her daze and looked at the girl in rising fear. The tower had just begun to fall. She could hear the beginnings of the girl's screams. Impulse shot into her mind and Merilyn shot off towards the girl in a whirlwind of white energy. Merilyn landed before the girl and brought her arms up in front of her face like an X. She tensed her muscles and squeezed her eyes shut before bracing for impact. The warmth of her aura wrapped around the two girls, enclosing them in a silver shield of light. The screams of the tower lashed out as the metal split into burning strips upon impacting the shield. The shield went through the collapsing tower like a hot knife through butter. Merilyn could feel her shield weaken and began increasing her energy. She let out a yell of rage until her throat grew raw with the shrill sounds escaping it. It was seconds, maybe minutes, until the shattered remains of the tower lay among the girls. Merilyn breathed heavily and drew out a long breath. She lowered her arms and opened her eyes slowly to see the young girl gazing at her in absolute shock. The girl was mumbling something unintelligent and couldn't form words. Merilyn only winced and felt her eyes threaten to water at the sight of the young girl's soulful eyes. Her eyes seemed to burn right through her to her soul, right into the core. Merilyn looked away and realized what it was. The girl's eyes were eyes of innocence, purity. Something Merilyn had once but not ever again. Merilyn sighed but immediately winced upon hearing the shrilly voice of Prince Vegeta calling her. She could only take a deep breath and look up at the trembling figure of Vegeta.  
  
Prince Vegeta was once trembling with shock but now he trembled with pure rage. He could not believe the audacity of this girl to save one of those pitiful creatures. This he could not tolerate nor would he stand for. He would not have this mission failed and his hide beat to a pulp because of some girl's sympathy. Vegeta shivered slightly at the thought of having Freeza beat him once more for failing a mission. He wasn't scared.he just- he just had to find the right time to defy Freeza. Now was not the time. "Girl, how dare you! What do you think you are doing? You dare defy my direct orders! Your own damn prince's orders!" Vegeta screamed wrathfully with his fist shaking in the air with passion. "But sire.this is her first mission.cut her some slack," pleaded Nappa who still held a shocked Danneh. Vegeta only glared at Nappa and drew his lips into a sneer. He suddenly broke into a loud cackle and turned to face Merilyn. "You must be joking, you fool. I mean, really Nappa, you of all people. That disappoints me." He sneered once more. "I'LL SHOW YOU SOME SLACK! YOU'D BETTER DO YOUR JOB OR ELSE!" "Leave her alone! Vegeta, you hear me!" screamed Danneh with rising anger. "SHUT UP! This does not concern you, you dirty Sylph," Vegeta hissed before looking at Merilyn once more. He could feel his anger rise as he powered up. "Girl, you had better do your job! You hear me? Do you want to be beat by Freeza again? Do you want more bruises and tank visits after each beating? Do you? You'd better listen to me and complete your mission, you Saiyin half-breed!" Vegeta threatened once more before shooting off a ki blast to emphasize his point. Before he could see his results, Vegeta felt a sharp pain in his back as Danneh landed an elbow into his spine.  
  
Merilyn saw the ki blast but was too stunned to care. She closed her eyes and bowed her head to her chest in defeat. Everything felt like a dream, the end of a nightmare come to a dark close. Vegeta had hit a nerve in her core and she could only find herself slipping into the dark void of sorrow again. Nothing mattered now. Nothing. Araro, help me, whispered Merilyn in her thoughts. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Merilyn was awakened by the shout of the Sylph girl and snapped her eyes open. She saw the blast of purple energy heading straight for her and from the corner of her eye she caught the arriving figures of Shain and Radditz rushing forward. She smirked and powered up. New waves of energy slithered into her body as the power reawakened within her soul once more. Soon, the energy radiated from outside in an aura of crackling blue sparks. A warm rush of air snapped Merilyn's hair upwards and encircled it in blue sparks. Veins pulsed everywhere and her muscles bulged with frustration. Merilyn brought her shaking arms up and drew forth all her newfound energy forward. Somehow this power was much stronger and overpowering than the other times she had.transformed like this. With a sharp yell, she brought her arms down causing a chain reaction of the invading power. Her aura crackled yellow with lightening zipping through it while her golden hair snapped in the wind more fiercely. In the blink of an eye, she charged towards the blast and brought her fist forward. The blast connected with her fist and began to burn away the fabric of her gloves. Merilyn pressed forward more and shouted in determination. The blast slid off her knuckles and impacted a building near her hovering figure. Time seemed to flow in a viscous phase like syrup dripping from a jar. Merilyn could barely pick up her bearings before sensing the arrival of help from the last of the dying planet's forces. She turned to see the greasy warriors behind her. Some floated in the sky with her while others rode in air cars. Their faces were pale with fear and now turned alit with anger. "Kill the Saiyin beast before she changes!" Merilyn felt lasers whiz by her as she easily deflected them. She felt shock at first but erupted with deepening hatred. She shouted and powered up a blast. Beside her, she heard the other Saiyins chuckling with pleasure at the sight of a true battle erupting. Merilyn didn't even see them throw the artificial moonlight into the sky nor see them transform into giant were-monkeys. She let out dozens of blasts towards the air cars like rapid fire from a machine gun. Merilyn felt an unseen blast from a gun hit her shoulder as she landed on the ground. She heard the girl scream with fear as a large purple beam came towards Merilyn. She quickly threw her hands up and connected with the blast head on. The force pushed her dozens of feet as she braced herself while trying to dig her heels in the dirt. She growled with throbbing effort and finally deflected the blast. She fell to one knee and began heaving for air. This power was draining her immensely, almost to death. She glanced up with one drooping eye to see a horde of blasts coming towards her and the girl. Merilyn quickly grabbed the girl by the shoulders and held her to her chest while putting up a ki shield. The blasts impacted the shield repeatedly without stopping. Merilyn could feel her power leave her. She glanced at the trembling girl beside her and picked up the child's thoughts like a wave of sickness. Oh no.oh Mama.Papa.I'm so scared and now I'm going to die. Gods, help me! Oh goddess Josephine! Save us! The girl's thoughts cried out in fear and desperation. Merilyn felt a new wave of strength overcome her as she powered up new amounts of energy. The feel of it, this new energy, was like a million volts into her nerves. She gave out a yell before collapsing in a faint.  
  
Danneh watched the young Merilyn's transformation and had observed her brief showing of her hidden powers with amazement. It was unbelievable! He couldn't even pick up a reading before or even sense a power vibe emitting from her until now. Reason and logic played chess with what he witnessed yet he found no true answer. Before he could think much more, he braced himself upon seeing the remaining Saiyins take flight. Their faces were ridden with pure shock and actual fear except for Vegeta. His face was pale with only one thing: Rage and disbelief. Danneh watched them leave for their pods. The long haired Saiyin and the blonde one seemed to linger with the blonde one looking back before blasting off for their pods. They were leaving her behind, fallen and unconscious. Danneh quickly flew towards where Merilyn lay. Danneh landed soundlessly, feeling the vibrations of the planet beneath him. Before he took a step, he felt the planet shake violently and saw the horizon turn deep orange. His eyes grew in fear. The planet was actually breaking up and caving in as he stood. He snapped his head towards Merilyn's fallen body and took in a sharp intake of air. To think, her enormous amount of energy created the planet's destruction. It was ironic to his thoughts and he was psychic for crying out loud. He couldn't think about that now as he focused on getting Merilyn to her own space pod. Without hesitation, he moved quickly to Merilyn's side and tried to pick her up. He noticed the Saiyin girl's tight grip on the Sylph girl's waist as he tried to hold her. The Sylph girl was crying softly and asking if the Saiyin was all right and if she would live. "Yes, yes dear. I'm going to take you to the space pod," Danneh looked into the child's frightened eyes and sighed. "Do not worry. This Saiyin is unlike the others. She would protect you with her life. Trust me on that." The girl sighed and nodded. "I understand. When I looked into her eyes, I saw.saw many things. She is so lonely and dead in her fighting heart. I owe her my life and would gladly revive her soul." Danneh nodded and proceeded to fly the girls to the small space pod. He laid them in there slowly and secured them. With one last look at Merilyn, he pressed the keypad and watched the pod's hatch slide shut. He backed away as the pod took off leaving a trail of dust behind. With a sigh, Danneh took to the air and flew to his own sleek ship lying in the colony's spaceport. After typing in his destination, he took off also and slipped into hyperspace. Behind him, the planet became engulfed in a ball of fire and swallowed itself before erupting in a show of brilliant fire works. Soon, the darkness of space became empty once more. 


End file.
